Finally Happy
by Zanessa22Kels
Summary: Gabriella lived her life like any other person except for the fact that she was bullied every day at school. Will she be able to survive it? And will a certain blue eyed jerk be right for her? Summary sucks! Story good! Troyella....
1. Trailer

Books

**A/N: So I had this idea of a story and I wrote it! I am done with it so I will update it frequently! Also check out my profile! There is some info on there!**

**Bold-Narrator**

_Italics-Thoughts_

Underline-Actions

Regular-Conversation

**Have You Ever Felt Alone in the World?**

Then I looked down on the ground and saw one little daisy sitting by itself across the street. _Me and you are a lot alike…invisible to the world because there are better things out there besides us. Like those big tall mountains. People always look at those and never notice you. We are just so small._

**Gabriella Montez did everyday….**

_The only place I am free is my dreams and I always want to believe they will come true but I know it will never happen to me because I am worthless._

**She was barely ever happy…**

"You're in a good mood today…that is strange" Taylor replied.

**She was constantly bullied**

_Oh Crap there's the basketball team! Where do I run?_

**Until One fateful day when her life changed….**

"I'm sorry Mr. Bolton, but Miss Montez will be tutoring you for exactly two weeks if you want to play in your first game. Your dad does agree with me."

**Now all she wanted to do was just escape**

_13 days _I thought to myself. _Only 13 more days!_

**Troy Bolton the king of the school**

**Every girl wants him….Every guy wants to be him…**

_Well basically he is East High's god. Everyone in the school either wants to be him or date him. He is also East High's star basketball player. Well he is a player on and off the court._

**But when he starts to get tutored by Gabriella everything changes**

_She's hurting that bad? Man I didn't mean for it to be this bad…_

**they are both confused about their feelings.,..**

_What a beautiful voice... Wait this is Geeky Gabi you are talking about Troy!! And besides you don't fall for girls they fall for you!!_

I was thinking out loud, "Am I falling for Troy? How can I? When I saw him after school today we locked eyes and I think I felt something? Or did I? I can't fall for him! He is an insensitive jerk!"

**They start to become friends….**

"Yes Troy, we can be friends."

**But then their friendship develops….**

Troy's arms were still around me and my arms were still on his chest. We locked eyes. Troy's eyes shifted down to my lips and then back up to my eyes.

**The he made the worst mistake of all and he lost the girl**

"Uhhh…." Nothing would come out of my mouth, but then Chad directed his gaze at me and started to glare at me. "Yeah thank god I am done tutoring you!" Gabriella looked up at me with sorrow in her eyes.

**Will they survive?**

I turned around to face Troy with hurt in my eyes

**Or will everything fall apart…**

"NO I'm not OK!!" Troy yelled. "The love of my life hates me!"

**A story full of Love…**

"I love you too Troy." He smiled and leaned down into my lips again.

**Hurt…**

Troy looked over at me, but looked right away. _Stomp on my heart why don't you…_

**And Anguish**

Gabriella took a step back and held up her hands signaling him to stay back. "It is way too late for that Troy." She looked away from him and walked out of the room.

**Can Anyone Finally be Happy?**

**Finally Happy…..**


	2. Chapter 1: A Dream is a Wish Your Heart

A/N: OK guys so heres my first chapter of Finally Happy

**A/N: OK guys so here's my first chapter of Finally Happy!! **

**I am going to update this story once the reviews reach the goal at each chapter….here is the goal 4 this chapter!**

**Disclaimer-I only own Mandy sadly I don't own the HSM characters**

**Review Goal6**

**Enjoy!! **

**Finally Happy**

**Chapter 1: A Dream is A Wish Your Heart Makes**

Gabriella's POV

I slammed my hand on my alarm clock on my bedside table. _I hate that thing!_ I opened my eyes to see sun shining into my plain old white walled room. _Ugh I need to redecorate! _I started to massage my temples to get rid of the horrible migraine I seemed to develop overnight.

See yesterday the cheerleaders decided it would be fun to just smash my head into a locker. Then they just stalked off laughing their nasty little heads off.

I got out of my bed and went to my closet to pick out my clothes for the day. I picked up an old pair of jeans, undergarments, a t-shirt, and a plain purple sweatshirt. This is what I usually wear to school. I don't see the point in dressing nice just to go to school everyday. School is for learning it isn't a fashion show. At least to me it isn't.

I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower and then came back into my bedroom and put my clothes on. I grabbed my big rim glasses from my bedside table and slid them on my face. I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs into the kitchen to find my older sister drinking her daily cup of coffee. "Morning Gabi," she mumbled and then took another big gulp.

About 5 years ago my parents were on their way to a party for my dads work and then a drunk driver hit them head on and they died on impact, so now I live with my 28 year old sister who just finished law school and has been taking care of me for the past 5 years. We are very well off too. Since my dad was a surgeon and my mom was a psychiatrist they left us with more money than we need.

"Heading off to school?" she asked.

"Yepp, have a good day Andrea," I chuckled.

"Shut up! I can't believe I have to go talk to Miss East just because you accidentally ran over one of her 25 cats!" She smirked. See Andrea and I had a very sisterly relationship. We liked to joke around with each other and we are very close. All in all we will do anything for each other.

"Thank you so much Andrea! I owe you!" I gave her a quick hug and then ran out the door to my 1969 Volvo. **(Pic in Profile) **I love old cars. I can't describe it, but I love how they are so valuable and just how they look.

I got in my car and drove off to school. I parked a block away from school at the local gas station. The owner of the gas station and I are pretty close considering the fact that I have babysat his kids for the past 3 years every summer. I stepped out of my car and then walked to school.

As I approached East High's campus I noticed I was still very early because everyone was still outside chatting amongst themselves. I took a deep breath and then walked through the intimidating doors of East High School.

_Oh Crap there's the basketball team! Where do I run?_

"Look who it is!" _Crap Crap Crap they see me!_ "Geeky Gabi you got my Chemistry homework?" Chad Danforth, a not so smart guy who was on the basketball team and either you were his friend, follower, or you feared him.

The whole basketball team came up to me and then stopped right in front of me. "Umm I-I'm sorry I didn't get it done..." I stuttered as I lied. Most days the whole basketball team comes up to me and takes my homework and poses it as their own.

"You better not be lying to me!" He pushed me up against a locker and I hit my head really hard.

"No I-I-I'm n-no-no-not."

"Good otherwise you won't like the outcome!" Troy Bolton said. Troy Bolton, where do I start with him? Well basically he is East High's god. Everyone in the school either wants to be him or date him. He is also East High's star basketball player. Well he is a player on and off the court. "Oh and the cheerleaders want to see you at lunch!" Troy laughed along with the basketball team and then took my back pack from me and spilt all of its contents on to the floor. Then he and the basketball team laughed even harder and they all walked off.

I know what you guys are thinking. She hates them with a deep passion. But surprisingly I don't hate them or anyone else who bullies me at this school. I strongly dislike them and think they all have serious self issue problems, but I don't hate them.

I crouched on the ground and started to pick up the contents from my backpack and then I saw someone helping me. I looked up to see one of my best friends Taylor Mckessie. After we got all the items into my backpack and I placed it safely on my back again we started to walk to our lockers.

"I saw the whole run in, are you ok?" Taylor asked me. Taylor and I had been friends ever since 4th grade when she stood up to the guys that are now on the basketball team. Every once and a while she still does, but she isn't always around. But I still am grateful for everything she has done for me.

"Yeah, but I'm going to get a serious beating today at lunch from the cheerleaders because I lied to the team." I shuddered at the thought of the cheerleaders beating me.

"Gabs I'll stay with you," Taylor said while putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"No Tay. Stay Away seriously. I deserve it."

"No, Gabs, you don't! Quit saying that!"

"Tay lets just head to science." I grabbed my stuff out of my locker and we walked to science. We took our seats at our expected lab tables and then Miss Glass started the class.

"Ok students time to turn in your homework," she said while going up and down the rows grabbing everyone's homework.

"Miss Glass I didn't understand the assignment can I have an extension?" Chad asked while giving her the most fake whine ever.

"Of course Chad…take as long as you need." _UGH! All of the teachers treat the basketball team so special! It isn't fair!!_

"Gabriella? Gabriella are you there?" Miss Glass waved her hand in front of my face and snapped back into reality. Miss Glass gave me a look of pity. _All of the teachers took pity on me because of my parents. I don't like pity though. I wish they just treated me normally._

"Yes, sorry Miss Glass."

"It is quite alright…do you have your assignment?" she asked.

"Yes I do right here." I grabbed the sheet of paper out of my binder and handed it to her. Then Chad, who sat right in front of me, turned around in his seat and glared at me.

"Thank you Gabriella…ok for today's lesson…"

AFTER science I had Spanish with Senorita Rodriguez and well just to say I love that class because no basketball boys or cheerleaders are in my class, but then after Spanish was drama with Mrs. Darbus. The whole basketball team, Ryan and Sharpay Evans, Taylor, some cheerleaders, and also my other best friend Kelsi Nielson were in my class.

During class today thankfully I only got evil glares, but after the bell rang I ran out of the class as fast as I could and ran to the only place I spent my free periods because no one would ever bother me there, the auditorium.

Everyday for free period I went there and I did my homework, wrote songs, or even just to think.

I walked into the huge decorated auditorium and walked up on stage where the piano sat. I walked up to the piano and sat on the bench. I reached in my bag and pulled out my song notebook. I opened to a page that had my most recent song on it. I put it on the piano and then began to play.

(A/N: Just pretend Gabriella wrote this!)

_A dream is a wish..._

_Yeah, Yeah..._

_A dream is a wish your heart makes _

_When you're fast asleep_

_In dreams you will lose your heartaches_

_Whatever you wish for you keep, ha_

_Have faith in your dreams and someday_

_Your rainbow will come smiling through_

_No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing_

_The dream that you wish will come true_

_Hey yea hey yeah_

_Hey yea yea yea hey yea_

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're feeling small _

_Alone in the night you whisper_

_Thinkin' no one can hear you at all _

_You wake with the morning sunlight_

_To find fortune that is smiling on you _

_Dont let your heart be filled with sorrow, for all you know tomorrow_

_The dream that you wish will come true _

_Hey yea yea yea hey yea_

_A dream is a wish_

_Hey yea yea yea hey yea_

_When you can dream, then you can start _

_A dream is a wish your make with your heart _

_When you can dream, then you can start _

_A dream is a wish your make with your heart_

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep _

_In dreams you will lose your heartaches_

_Whatever you wish for you keep_

_You wake with the morning sunlight_

_You find fortune that is smiling on you _

_Don't let your heart be filled be sorrow, for all you know tomorrow_

_The dream that you wish will come true_

_No matter how your heart is grieving_

_If you keep on believing _

_The dream that you wish will come true_

_Yeah, yeah_

_A dream is a wish..._

_Now you can dream, then you can start_

_A dream is a wish you make with your heart _

_Now you can dream, then you can start _

_A dream is a wish you make with your heart _

_Now you can dream, then you can start _

_A dream is a wish you make with your heart _

_Now you can dream, then you can start_

_A dream is a wish you make with your heart_

_A dream is a wish..._

_Now you can dream, then you can start_

_A dream is a wish you make with your heart _

_Now you can dream, then you can start_

_A dream is a wish you make with your heart _

The last note rang throughout the whole auditorium and I thought about the lyrics of that song. _The only place I am free is my dreams and I always want to believe they will come true but I know it will never happen to me because I am worthless._ I looked down at the piano keys and saw they were a little wet and then I put my hand to my face and noticed I was crying a little bit.

"Gabs?" I turned around and there was my other best friend Kelsi and Mrs. Darbus standing there looking awe struck.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked wiping my tears.

"To talk about the talent show," Kelsi stated.

"Gabriella you have a wonderful voice. You should consider the talent show and even our winter musical?" Mrs. Darbus said making it sound so typically dramatic.

"Yeah Gabs you would be amazing!" Kelsi said sitting next to me on the piano bench.

I just sat there switching my gaze between the two. I was just so shocked. I've always loved to sing but never thought I was any good. "I don't know," I said uneasily.

"Gabriella your voice is amazing it could take you places," Mrs. Darbus said.

"Are you serious?" I_ can't believe this…I want to do it, but I'm still not sure I mean performing in front of the whole school? Who am I kidding?_

"Yes you would make a great addition to the talent show!" Kelsi said very energetically.

"I'll think about it," I said.

"Ok Gabs, but if you do want to I will play for you and we can work together on it." Kelsi offered.

"Thanks Kels…do you mind if I stay. I like to stay here during free period and lunch." _Please say yes please please please._

"By all means…" Mrs. Darbus said while she and Kelsi started to talk about the talent show and I just tuned out their voices.

AFTER free period and lunch I walked down the hallway towards my math class when I noticed the basketball team all gathered around Troy's locker. _Oh God help me. _When they all saw me walking down the hallway they glared at me and then one stuck their foot out and I fell to the ground and my books scattered everywhere. The whole basketball team broke out into fits of laughter. I started to scramble to pick up my books and when I went to go reach for my last one there was a foot on it. I looked up and the foot belonged to Troy Bolton and his icy blue eyes were glaring down at me. "You little bitch! You will learn to never lie to us again!" and then with that they all walked away. _Again…Oh God Help me._

AFTER the final bell rang signaling that school was over I stood up and watched the entire class walk out of the English room. Then Sharpay Evans brushed past be and accidentally knocked my books out of my arms. She turned around, "I'm really sorry I didn't mean to," she said with an apologetic look.

"It is quite alright," I said while bending down to pick up my books and then she walked off.

_Was the Sharpay Evans just nice to me? She isn't nice to anyone. Sharpay Evans and her brother Ryan are probably the richest kids in this school. Their dad owns a huge hotel chain and they try and keep to themselves. Every year they star in every musical and every year they master each roll. Kelsi talks to them a lot because she plays piano for them, but they only ever talk about piano, or so I'm told. _

So basically if Sharpay is nice to you, you should probably consider yourself very lucky.

I walked out into the hallway and went to go to my locker, but on my locker was Troy Bolton pushing some random girl up against MY locker and they were furiously making out. _Eww._

So I guess I'm not going home right now. No one interrupts Troy Bolton when he is doing his business and if you do well you better pray. No teachers dare to stop him either because here at East High everyone praises him.

I walked down the hall trying to avoid every cheerleader in sight because they are most likely looking for me for lying to Chad this morning. So I circled the school about 2 times and then walked back to my locker and when I got there Troy wasn't there anymore. _Phew! _I got all of the stuff I needed out of my locker and walked out of the school towards the gas station.

I pulled out of the gas station and drove towards home. When I arrived home I parked my car out front and walked up the front path to the door. I walked inside and into the living room and saw Andrea sitting on the chair reading a book. I sat across from her on the couch and put my feet under me and leaned on the arm rest.

"Hey Andie how was your day?" I asked while pulling my sweatshirt off.

"Pretty boring…there was nothing going on in this office, but I may get a big case in a couple of days." She said while placing her book on the coffee table and turning to look at me.

"That's pretty cool…how was Miss East?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

She groaned and I chuckled. "She was all your evil little sister killed my cat. She is so lonely! She just needs to get out there! I mean she is only 35!" she said while putting her face in her hands.

"Yeah she does," I said while laughing.

"So how was today at school?" she asked while studying my body with her eyes looking for any new bruises.

I sighed, "The basketball team tried to steal my homework again, but I lied and said I didn't have it done and they figured out and now the cheerleading team is after me." I said while avoiding the look on Andie's face.

"Gabriella can we please tell the principal. I hate it that you are getting hurt." She pleaded, but I just shook my head.

"No Andie, you know as well as I do that it will just get worse. I am able to handle it now, but if it got worse I don't know if I can." I said feeling tears in my eyes.

"Do you think if we gave you a makeover that they would stop?" She asked hopefully but I just glared at her and she gave me an innocent smile.

"Andie you know as well as I do that would just piss the cheerleaders off even more." She sighed and nodded.

"I know I know I just hate to see you like this Gabi." She said while standing up and sitting next to me. Then she pulled me into a hug and I returned it.

"I know Andie, I know…"

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Should I post the other chapters I have written or should I just quit this story? Its up to you guys! REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 2: So Small

on in English class I sat in front of Troy Bolton I could feel his eyes glaring at me the whole entire class period

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything except for Mandy and the plot**

**Review Goal-12**

**Finally Happy**

**Chapter 2: So Small**

Gabriella's POV

The next morning I woke up to my annoying alarm clock again._ I really need to get a new alarm clock…_

I did my daily morning routine and then something occurred to me. _Today is Friday! Which means tomorrow is the Saturday which means that it is the weekend!_ So I skipped down the stairs into the kitchen and picked up an apple with a huge smile on my face.

"Why are you so happy?" Andie looked at me weird and I just shrugged and skipped out of the kitchen. "Ok well bye then." She said, chuckling.

As soon as I arrived at school I walked into the doors and saw no cheerleaders or basketball boys in sight. _Maybe today will be a good day? _

I walked towards my locker where Taylor met me. "Hey Gabs, no basketball boys or cheerleaders today?" she asked looking surprised.

"Nope!" I said in a cheery voice.

"You're in a good mood today…that is strange" She replied.

"Yes and I have no idea why I just am!" I smiled and closed my locker. We started to walk down the hallway and everyone in the hallway began to whisper and snicker. And they were looking at us. _OH Great what now?_

"Hey Gabs how about we go the other way to your science?" Taylor said nervously while trying to turn me around, but whatever it is I can face it.

"No Tay lets just go." I stated firmly and we walked farther down the hallway until we turned a corner and there was the basketball team in front of the science room doorway. Taylor said goodbye to me because she had to go to class and then I took a deep breath and walked towards the door way. They all turned to look at me and then they glared at me again. _Is that all they can do?_

I walked up to them and tried to squeeze through to get into the room but they wouldn't let me pass. I glared up at them and they all burst out in laughter, "Does Geeky Gabi have an attitude now?" Chad asked while mocking me.

I glared at them once again and just stood there waiting for something to happen. "Whoa Chad I think we should stay out of her way she looks like she may want to kill someone!" Troy joked. _What an asshole._ I looked around the group glaring at each one until I looked at one of the tall ones. He had a sympathetic look on his face. He nodded to his side and he stepped aside. I walked towards him and he let me pass by into the classroom. When I got into the classroom I turned around and smiled at him and he returned the gesture.

Troy's POV

"ZEKE! What the hell?" I yelled at him.

"Dude she just wanted to get in the classroom," he tried to protest, but my anger was getting the best of me.

"Dude that was the whole point we were blocking her from the classroom!" Chad snarled.

"Whatever," he mumbled. "I'm heading off to class." He stormed off down the hallway and I turned to Chad.

"What is his problem?" Chad asked me while starring after Zeke as the rest of the team kept walking down the hallway in different directions. I shrugged and then started walking to my first class. Spanish, _ugh kill me now._

Gabriella's POV

During free period I walked into the chemistry room and opened the door that everyone thought was the teacher's secret place. Well I made them think that with a little help from the teacher. I walked up the stairs and then up to the greenhouse. Ok so maybe the plant club knew about this but they let me come up here. I looked out on the horizon and saw all the mountains and the hills. Then I looked down on the ground and saw one little daisy sitting by itself across the street. _Me and you are a lot alike…invisible to the world because there are better things out there besides us. Like those big tall mountains. People always look at those and never notice you. We are just so small._

LATER on in English class I sat in front of Troy Bolton I could feel his eyes glaring at me the whole entire class period.

_RING_

_Saved by the bell!_

"Mr. Bolton and Miss Montez come here," Mr. Anderson, our English teacher, called us.

We both walked up to his desk and I stood there awkwardly while Troy stood there just looking completely pissed about having to stay after school more than he needed to.

"Well Troy your math teacher and I talked during lunch and you are on the verge of failing both of our classes and since Miss Montez here is doing very well in these classes and happens to share them with you she will be tutoring you." He said.

"WHAT!!" Troy screamed.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bolton, but Miss Montez will be tutoring you for exactly two weeks if you want to play in your first game. Your dad does agree with me."

"FINE!" Troy turned for the door angrily and stormed to the door. Once he reached the doorframe he turned around and glared at me. "I'll meet you at your house at 7…I know where you live!" He then stormed out of the room and I silently followed him out.

_JUST WONDERFUL! Home is the only place I get my freedom, but for the next two weeks I don't even get that!! Ugh why don't you just kill me now god instead of having to live two weeks with him!!_

I felt a sudden slap at my face and I fell to the floor. Then a bunch of people started to kick at me and everything started to get blurry.

"You don't lie to us! Or anyone for that matter! YOU SLUT!!" A very high pitched voice said and when I looked up I saw a blurred image of Mandy. She was probably the biggest slut at our school. She just threw herself at the guys, mostly Troy Bolton.

I felt a bunch of kicks to my stomach…_God I wasn't serious…_Then everything went black….

**A/N: Sorry this was so short guys….I promise future chapters will be longer!  
Please review!! **

**Ps remember the more reviews the quicker the next chapter will come out!**


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to My Life

A/N: OK guys so heres my first chapter of Finally Happy

**A/N: OK here's Chapter 3! Thanks for reviewing everyone!! I set the goal higher this time. Remember once I reach that goal then the next chapter will be up!!**

**Disclaimer-I don't really own anything. Dang writers of HSM!! lol**

**Review Goal-25**

**Finally Happy**

**Chapter 3: Welcome to My Life**

Troy's POV

At 6:55 I pulled into Gabriella's driveway and saw that there wasn't a car in the driveway. _Maybe she parked in the garage? _

I wasn't very happy by having to spend my evening with Geeky Gabi when I could be out pleasing myself! I hate freaking school work.

I looked up at Gabriella's house. It was a nice sized house and it had a pretty neat yard and plants. I climbed out of silver Hummer H2 **(Pic in Profile)** and walked up the path leading to her front door. I rang the doorbell and a girl that looked just like Gabriella except she looked about in her late 20's opened the door.

"How may I help you?" She asked.

"Umm Gabriella is tutoring me," I said nervous. _Wait Troy why are you nervous it is just Geeky Gabi's house?_

"Oh I'm sure she will be here anytime. I'm her older sister Andrea." She held out her hand for me to shake it.

I returned the gesture and shook her hand. "Troy Bolton."

"Well come on in." She held the door open and I walked in. She closed the door behind me and led me to what looked like their living room. She gestured towards the couch so I took a seat. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'm fine thank you," She then walked into the kitchen. _Ok how awkward is this? Where the hell is she?_

Gabriella's POV

"Gabs! Gabs wake up!!"

I tried to open my eyes and then when I did open them everything was blurry. When I focused my sight on the person in front of me I noticed it was Taylor. I groaned noticing all the pain that was shooting through my body. "What happened?" I looked around and noticed I was right by the dumpsters and I was covered in trash. And Man did I smell bad!

"I don't know…I was going to ask you that question." Taylor said crouching next to me.

"All I remember is the cheerleading squad kicking me and then I blacked out."

"Well that explains everything," Taylor said while scrunching her face.

"TAYLOR! What time is it?"

"7:15, why?"

"SHIT! I have to get home! I have to go tutor Troy!" I got up instantly and started to wobble and Taylor caught me…_ok that was a bad idea._

"Umm why?"

"Teachers are making me," I replied.

"Oh that sucks."

"Tell me about it! I will see you later Tay!" I ran at the best of my ability towards the gas station.

Troy's POV

"Troy, I'm so sorry Gabi is never usually late," Andrea said.

"It is ok…" I said while Andrea walked me to the door. "Umm will you have Gabriella call me when she gets home? Here's my number." I gave her a piece of paper with my number on it and then I opened the door to see Gabriella running towards it. She ran past me. _Wow she stank. And she looks pretty awful too. _I closed the door.

Gabriella's POV

I ran into my house right past Troy and he shut the door after me. Andie walked straight for me. "I am so sorry I'm late," I said while panting.

"Gabi what happened? You look and smell awful." Andrea said while plugging her nose and scrunching her face.

"Umm Troy my bedroom is up the stairs and the second door on the right. I'll be up in a second." I didn't want to spill my guts in front of him. That would be embarrassing. He headed for the stairs.

Troy's POV

_What is she going to tell her sister that she can't tell me? Maybe I should find out!_ I walked up stairs and opened and closed one of the doors making the sound loud enough so they could hear it. Then I went close to the stairs, but made sure they couldn't hear me and I started to listen.

Gabriella's POV

I let out a huge sigh, "After school the cheerleaders slapped me to the floor and then started kicking me and I passed out. I woke up to Taylor shaking me and I was lying by the dumpsters covered in garbage." I felt tears falling down my cheeks freely.

"That is it Gabi!! I'm talking to the principal!"

"NO!"

"GABI! You're emotionally and physically hurt! I can't stand to see you like this anymore it is killing me!" She started to cry along with me.

"Andie it will just get worse if you tell the principal…Please don't" I whispered the last part.

"Fine, just go tutor Troy!!" she shouted and stormed into the kitchen and she was pissed.

Troy's POV

_She's hurting that bad? Man I didn't mean for it to be this bad…_

Then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I ran to her room and closed the door quietly. I sat at her desk chair just thinking how to be nicer without ruining my reputation…_there is no solution except…_

Gabriella's POV

I walked into my room to find Troy sitting at my desk chair looking around the room…_what is he doing?_

"Troy I need to take a shower so you can set everything up," I said while going into my closet and grabbing my clothes.

"Umm ok," _why is he acting so different?_

I grabbed a pair of soffee shorts, a cami, a sports bra, and underwear and then walked into my adjoining bathroom. I turned on the shower and stripped from my clothes. I turned on my radio in the bathroom and hopped in the shower.

'Welcome to my Life' by Simple Plan was playing. _This song describes my life perfectly. _I sang along and put my whole heart into it forgetting Troy was merely feet away.

Troy's POV

I saw Gabriella walk into her bathroom, so I reached in my backpack and pulled out all of my books and stuff. I set them down on the floor in an organized way. Then I heard the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. I went over to the bathroom door and put my ear to the door and heard Gabriella singing along with the song 'Welcome to my Life' by Simple Plan. _What a beautiful voice... Wait this is Geeky Gabi you are talking about Troy!! And besides you don't fall for girls they fall for you!!_

Then I heard the radio turn off and so did the shower. I grabbed a book off the floor and ran back to the computer chair and stared at the book. About a minute later the door opened.

"Interesting book?" I looked up and there stood an angel. _She had an amazing body. Her figure had curves in all the right places, but they weren't too big of curves they were-Perfect- for here. I mean and her legs they are just so tan and toned and wow. And her eyes…I mean wow…WAIT TROY! Shut UP already!_

Gabriella's POV

Was it just me or was Troy Bolton checking me out. I put my hands over my chest and then he looked back up at my face and he seemed to snap out of his daze. "Huh? Oh umm I guess so, why?" Troy asked looking confused.

"Well because you are reading it upside down."

"Oh umm well," He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well let's get started." He adjusted in his seat so it was facing the bed where I went and sat. I pulled out the book we were reading for English.

"How about every other day we switch subjects?" I suggested.

"Ok Sure."

_LATER…_

"I still don't get why Romeo killed himself over some stupid chick that poisoned herself," Troy said throwing his arms up in the air in frustration.

"Because Troy, he fell in love with Juliet and he wanted to be with her even if it meant up in heaven." I stated matter-of-factly.

"But she wasn't dead!" Troy protested. _Man he is so clueless!_

"Troy did you actually pay attention when we read the book tonight?"

Troy's POV

_No I was too busy imagining you naked…TROY SHUT UP...or too busy arguing with myself. Either or. _"Yes I did!" I answered not wanting to give her the truth of what I was thinking. She might be a little spooked. I was myself.

"Well Romeo didn't know Juliet poisoned herself so she appeared dead. He thought she was actually dead."

"Ok, so if Romeo would have waited 5 more minutes they could have lived happily ever after?"

"Troy you are missing the point!" She repeated my action by throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. "The only way for them to be happy together was to die together, they would have never been happy with their families feuding. Their death ended the feud!"

Gabriella's POV

_Is he a complete idiot?_

"Oh ok I get it now!"

"Great," I replied sarcastically. I looked over at my bedside table at my alarm clock. "Umm Troy it is 10:30 I think you should head home."

"Oh yeah right…umm I'll see you same place same time Monday?"

"Ok Bye…" He walked out of the room and I fell back on my bed and let out a huge sigh. _13 days _I thought to myself. _Only 13 more days!_

**A/N: So how was it? Review!!**


	5. Chapter 4: Speak For Myself

A/N: OK guys so heres my first chapter of Finally Happy

**A/N: OK here's Chapter 4! And thanks for reviewing everyone!! I love that you all love my story Please keep reading and reviewing**

**Disclaimer-PSH I wish I owned HSM I mean I would be extremely rich and own a world famous movie! Haha **

**I wish…**

**Review Goal-50!!**

**Finally Happy**

**Chapter 4: Speak for Myself**

Gabriella's POV

Unfortunately the weekend flew by and before I knew it I was sitting in my Volvo on Monday morning on my way to school. I turned on the radio and just listened to it the whole way to the gas station. As soon as I stopped I hopped out of my car and began my walk to school. As soon as I stepped on campus Kelsi came up to me.

"Hey Kels, what's up?"

"No much…sooo…" She stretched out the word and she had a curios face on. _This can not be good._

"What?"

"Please please please do the talent show!" She begged.

"You really want me to do it don't you?"

"Yes…I know how much you love to sing! And you are really good!"

I let out a huge sigh. "Alright Kels…I'll write a song and then we can work on it together for the show."

"YAY!!" She jumped up and down and then hugged me tightly and then Taylor walked up to us and gave us a really weird look.

"Hey Tay." I said.

"Are you alright Gabs?" She asked with concern in her voice.

I let out a huge sigh, "Yeah I'm fine."

"What happened?" Kelsi asked just as we walked up the steps to East High and inside the door.

"EWW here comes the trash girl!" Mandy said then I looked up and there was a big picture of me lying down with the trash and covered in it. I sent Mandy a glare and then set off in a dead sprint towards the auditorium.

"GABS WAIT!" I heard Taylor call after me but I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. I needed to get away from this hell hole.

Troy's POV

The next morning I walked into East High and I saw Gabriella running away in a dead sprint. _Man can she run fast and she looks good while she's doing it. _Then I looked around and saw the whole school pointing and laughing at her. I looked up front again and saw Gabriella's two best friends. I walked towards them and they both sent me a death glare and the phrase _if looks could kill…_came to my mind.

I looked behind me and noticed all of the team following me. _Typical. _I stopped in front of Taylor and chuckled at her glare. "What happened here?" I asked and then the whole team started to laugh at a picture.

"I DON'T KNOW TROY! ASK MANDY!!" The African-American yelled and stormed off with the petite Caucasian brunette following her. I looked over towards where my team was looking and I saw a picture of Gabriella lying on the ground with sunglasses over her face and garbage all over her and she was lying next to the dumpsters. _Whoa this has gone way too far…_

LATER on I was sitting in drama class when the bell rang and I noticed Gabriella wasn't sitting in front of me. I raised my hand and Mrs. Darbus called on me. "Yes Mr. Bolton."

"Umm Mrs. Darbus I have to use the restroom." I stated sitting up straight in my seat.

"Go ahead Mr. Bolton." She motion and I stood up and walked out of the classroom into the quiet hallways and started to roam around. I walked past the auditorium and heard faint cries coming from inside. I walked into the auditorium and sat in the back row observing her. She was just sitting at the piano with her head on the keys. She then straightened up and put her fingers on the keys. She started to play a soft melody and then she began to sing.

(A/N: Again Pretend Gabriella wrote this.)

_sha la la la la,_

_sha la la la la_

_you used to call me your angel,_

_said I was sent straight down from heaven_

_you'd hold me close in your arms_

_I love the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here holding me_

_I miss you,_

_I miss your smile_

_and I still shed a tear_

_every once in a while_

_and even though it's different now_

_you're still here somehow _

_my heart won't let you go_

_and I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

_you used to call me your dreamer _

_and now I'm living out my dream_

_oh, how I wish you could see_

_everything that's happening for me_

_I'm thinking back on the past_

_it's true that time is flying by too fast_

_I miss you,_

_I miss your smile_

_and I still shed a tear_

_every once in a while_

_and even though it's different now_

_you're still here somehow _

_my heart won't let you go_

_and I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

_I know your in a better place, yeah_

_but I wish that I could see your face, oh_

_I know that your'e where you need to be_

_even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_and I still shed a tear_

_every once in a while_

_and even though it's different now_

_you're still here somehow _

_my heart won't let you go_

_and I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile _

_and I still shed a tear_

_every once in a while_

_and even though it's different now_

_you're still here somehow _

_my heart won't let you go_

_and I need you to know _

_I miss you_

_sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

She finished the song and then she put her arm on the keys and put her head on her arm and began to cry again. _What's that feeling in my stomach? Could it be guilt? _She let out a loud sob. _Yepp it's guilt. How could we all be so cruel to her?_

I got up from my seat quietly and walked back down the hallway to Mrs. Darbus' classroom.

Gabriella's POV

I picked my head up from my arm and noticed it was free period. I heard footsteps on the stage and whipped around to see Kelsi walking towards me. "Gabs are you okay?" she asked quietly and then sat next to me on the piano bench.

"I'm the same everyday Kels, but I did start on my new song! Do you want to help me?" I asked hopefully so I wouldn't have to face the school just quite yet.

"Of course! Lets go!"

Troy's POV

I pulled into Gabriella's driveway again today at 6:55 and sat there thinking to myself. _OK today Troy you are going to apologize to her. After seeing her this morning how can you not? Now go inside!_ I got out of my Hummer and my stomach started to churn. _This may be harder than I thought. _I walked up the pathway to her front door and ran the doorbell. Andrea opened the door with a smile on her face. "Hi Troy! Gabi's in her room, go on up."

"Thanks Andrea," I ran up to Gabriella's room and opened up her door. I saw her sitting on her bed in the same outfit as the one she wore after her shower on Friday except different colors. _Is she trying to tempt me…especially since we are all alone in her room…_

She was very concentrated on her guitar. She was strumming it and humming a sweet tune, but I have a feeling she wouldn't like me watching her, "Umm hi Gabriella."

Gabriella's POV

I looked up at the mention of my name and saw Troy standing there with his backpack on his shoulder, "How long have you been standing there?" I asked nervously. Please say he just go there.

_Flashback-5 minutes earlier_

_I was thinking out loud, "Am I falling for Troy? How can I? When I saw him after school today we locked eyes and I think I felt something? Or did I? I can't fall for him! He is an insensitive jerk!_

"_Gabi you are freaking crazy"_

_I pulled out my guitar and started to play the chords for my song and began to hum along._

_End Flashback…_

"I just got here…" He said.

"Ok well let's get started."

He groaned, "Math?"

"Yepp let's go!"

ABOUT 2 HOURS LATER

"Man I hate math!" Troy whined.

"Like you hate me…" I mumbled hopefully quite for him not to hear.

"What'd you say?" Troy asked suddenly alert.

"umm noth-nothing…"I stuttered.

"Did you say like I hate you?"

"No I di-did-didn-didn't," I stuttered once again.

He let out a huge sigh and ran his had through his bronze hair. "Gabriella I don't hate you," he took in a huge breath. "Actually I would like to apologize."

"Huh?!" _Is Troy Bolton really apologizing to me?_

"I'm sorry…I've been a jerk to you." He said running his hand on the back of his neck now not meeting my eyes.

"You know what Troy! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" He instantly met my eyes as I continued. "I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY! You won't stop! NO ONE WILL! This is another Trick! LEAVE! I'll see you tomorrow at seven!" I yelled at him and then turned away so I couldn't look in his blue eyes.

"Gabriella…" He started but I cut him off.

"LEAVE!!" I pointed to the door and he got up and gathered his stuff in his bag and then zipped it up and went to the door, but he stopped and turned around.

He held on to the door way with the other hand that wasn't holding onto his backpack. "I am truly sorry Gabriella." He said and then he disappeared from the doorway.

_He's not sorry. None of them will ever be. They always pity me. No matter if he is sorry his friends would still treat me like dirt they walk on and they would pressure him to treat me like dirt too!! I HATE HIGH SCHOOL!!_

Troy's POV

I walked out of Gabriella's house and walked down to my car. I hoped in the driver's seat and started the engine. I pulled out of her driveway and headed for my house.

_No matter how sorry I am I think she's right…my friends would always pressure me to tease her and I would end up doing it. Why am I so peer pressured? Why am I stressing so much? It is Geeky Gabi! _I sighed. _NO she isn't Geeky Gabi. She is so beautiful and kind and everything in the world. She is perfect. WAIT TROY JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!_

_I need to get rid of this stress. Maybe I will 'Talk' to a cheerleader tomorrow during free period._

**A/N: What do you think? Review Please!!**


	6. Chapter 5: I Believe I Can Fly

Finally Happy

**A/N: sorry for getting this chapter out a little late guys! But here it is! Please Read and Review!! I hope you like it because this is one of my favorite chapters**

**Disclaimer- Psh I wish I owned a multi-million dollar movie…the things I could do**

**Review Goal-76**

**Finally Happy**

**Chapter 5: I Believe I can Fly**

Gabriella's POV

This whole week has flown by and it is finally Friday. Everyday this week my beatings from the cheerleaders have gotten worse. Everyone in the school knows I'm tutoring Troy and I don't know why the cheerleaders care so much, but they have been beating me more often and harder.

_Cheerleaders suck…_

Troy's POV

_Every free period this week I have gotten a cheerleader to come with me and go behind the gym's bleachers to 'mess around' but everyday when we get back there the cheerleader of the day basically attacks me and I don't even respond. It doesn't feel right to kiss them and I have not idea why!! And then every time they kiss me HER face pops into my head. WHY WHY! I don't even like her like that or do I?? GRRR please help me!_

Today I thought_ since Mandy is the hottest cheerleader maybe SHE won't pop into my mind!_ It is brilliant. She started to drag me behind the bleachers. "I want you inside me Troy." She smirked and I just shrugged.

"Yeah whatever," I replied lamely and then when we were fully under the bleachers she basically attacked me with her lips. I didn't respond because HER DAMN FACE came in my mind again! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? Mandy pulled back and looked at me funny.

"Troy, why aren't you kissing me back?"

I didn't reply just let my thoughts flow through my mind. _Why have I been thinking of Gabriella this whole week? During study sessions all we do is talk about homework and if I try to talk about something else she just ignores what I said and keeps talking about our homework!_

_BECAUSE YOU HAVE FALLEN FOR HER STUPID!!_

_SHUT UP STUPID CONSCIENCE!!_

Gabriella's POV

The bell rang signaling Drama to end and free period to start. Troy ran out of the classroom at full speed. I walked out of the classroom and then the secretary came on through the loud speakers, "Gabriella Montez please report to Mr. Anderson's room immediately!"

_Ugh what now? I better not have to tutor Chad to!_

I walked down the hallway and accidentally bumped into someone. "I'm sorry."

"Geeky Gabi watch where you are going you could've contaminated me!" Chad said and everyone in the hallway burst out laughing and I just walked past him towards Mr. Anderson's room trying to avoid all of the laughter pointed at me. I walked into his room and saw him sitting in his desk. I went and stood in front of his desk.

"Hi, Mr. Anderson." I said.

"Ahh Gabriella you are here." He looked over at my arm and I can tell he was starring at the big purple bruise from yesterday.

_Flashback-Yesterday_

_It was gym class and I had it with the basketball team, Sharpay, and a few other students. Coach Bolton had to leave really quickly to run to the office which left me alone with the basketball team who loved to torture me._

"_Geeky Gabi I think you need a lesson in basketball, don't you Troy?" Chad asked him his eyes locked on me._

"_I think we should Chad," I looked over at Troy and he sent me 'I am sorry I don't mean it' look but I ignored it. _

"_Ok Jason hand me a basketball," Chad said and Jason handed Chad a basketball and Chad threw the ball at me as hard as he could and it hit me in the stomach. I clutched my stomach. "She still hasn't learned." Chad said and Jason handed him another and he threw that one at me and it hit my forearm._

_Later that night I had 2 bruises starting to form so I wore a sweatshirt when Troy came over that night._

_End flashback…_

Mr. Anderson took his attention off of my arm and looked back up at my face. "Ok Gabriella Troy is progressing in Calculus quite well, but his English is still a problem." Mr. Anderson said while leaning back in his chair.

"Ok…"_ I don't like where this is going._

"So during free periods for the next week I am going to have you tutor him too," _Told you I didn't like where it was going and I don't want to disturb Troy's free time with girls. Trust me it is nasty I heard him back there once…I really don't want to do it again._

"Ok Mr. Anderson, I'll go find him now," GULP. _Stupid Day! I hate this day! Can it get any worse! First my car wouldn't start and I realized I forgot to get gas yesterday so I had to walk to school! And then my back hurts from having to sleep on the hard sofa because my bed isn't put together! And now I have to do this! Wonderful!! _ I walked out of Mr. Anderson's classroom and slowly walked to the gym. Once I reached it I opened the door and went in. When I arrived in the gym I didn't hear anything except…talking? That's weird.

"Troy, why aren't you kissing back?" It was obviously Mandy and Troy under the bleachers.

"BECAUSE I don't want to," He replied smugly.

"But you always want to!" She whined.

"Well I don't want to right now so LEAVE!" he yelled.

Troy's POV

She ran away crying. _Why couldn't I kiss her? I always kiss back but I couldn't kiss any girl this week? This is very strange. I need to get my mind off HER and her sexy body and those eyes oh man tho-_ My thoughts were cut off by Mandy's voice.

"Geeky Gabi? What in the hell are you doing her? This is cheerleader territory?" I heard Mandy…_OH shit!_ I ran out of the bleachers.

Gabriella's POV

Mandy glared at me, "Umm well ummm…"_ Oh man._

"I'm waiting," I stayed silent. "Fine I will beat it out of you." She raised her hand and I closed my eyes waiting for the contact.

"What are you doing here?" a cold voice said and I opened my eyes to see Troy standing there holding Mandy's arm. _Phew! That cold tone? It isn't what he used to mock me in. Maybe he's acting? Nah he wouldn't do that for me. Would he?_

"Mr. Anderson asked me to find you," I said looking at my feet.

"Oh Mandy leave I have to get tutored." Troy said, letting go of Mandy's arm.

"Don't catch her geek ness Troy," Mandy laughed and kissed him and I could have sworn He pushed her off but that's not like him…is it? Then Mandy walked out of the gym and Troy turned to me.

"Umm sorry about the cold tone but..." he said.

"I know Troy…Thanks."

"For what?" He looked really confused. _He's so cute when he is confused…Wait Gabriella shut up he's a jerk!!_

"Interrupting Mandy before she could hit me."

"Oh umm…" he stood there awkwardly so I interrupted him.

"Anyway Mr. Anderson said I have to start tutoring you during free period now too so go get your English stuff and meet me in the library." I turned around.

I reached the door and then Troy spoke up, "Gabriella I am really sorry." I stood there just staring at the door.

I sighed. "I know Troy." I walked through the door and down the hallways toward the library. I walked into the library and sat down at a table. Two minutes later Troy walked in and sat across the table from me.

"So Troy what are the themes of Romeo and Juliet?" I quizzed him.

He looked confused, "Umm isn't one Young vs. Old?"

"Good…now give me an example from the book!" I said.

"Umm at the party the old guys are making fun of the teenagers," he said sounding accomplished.

"Good Troy, now what is another theme?"

Troy's POV

_Wow I'm getting good at this! _"Umm star crossed lovers or fate."

"Good, Example?"

"Us," _SHIT! Did I say that out loud SHIT SHIT SHIT!!_

She looked taken back, "Umm what Troy?"

"Uhh I said umm….when they fell in love at the party by just looking at each other," _Please buy it._

Gabriella's POV

_Did he just say us? Umm weirddd_

"Umm yeah right," I looked down awkwardly at the book and flipped the pages looking for a way to avoid his eyes.

"Troy what the hell are you doing spending your free period with Geeky Gabi, I thought you were with Mandy?" I looked up and Chad was standing there at the head of our table and Troy was looking up at him.

"Mr. Anderson is making me study during free period now too." Troy replied.

"That asshole!" Chad said.

Troy's POV

_Actually more time to spend with Gabriella…wait what? Troy you are seriously getting screwed up! Fine no more arguing with myself! I agree with my conscience that I am falling for Gabriella!!_

"So Geeky Gabi I see you guys are studying Romeo and Juliet…do you actually believe that shit?" Chad asked with a mocking smile._ If she does I will be her Romeo…Wait Troy you are officially turning cheesy…_

I looked over at her and she looked down at the book and continued flipping pages, "umm…" _She looked so innocent I just wanted to kiss her right now!_

Chad burst out in laughter and put his hands on his knees. "You do don't you!! HAHA!! No one will ever love you! Get real!!"_ I DO I DO!! Wait I just admitted I was falling for her but now you say you love her? I've only been talking to her for a week…can I possibly love her?_

"Chad this is fun and all but I'd like to play next week so can you leave so I can learn." _Please leave so you can stop torturing her. _

"Yeah Man catch you later." He walked out of the library still laughing and turned to Gabriella to see her still looking at her book.

"I'm so sorry Gabriella."

She looked up at me with sad eyes and I just wanted to go over there and hold her in my arms. "Troy you don't need to apologize for them."

"I know but I feel that I need to." Then the lunch bell rang. "Oh Gabriella tonight I don't have practice so do you want to study after school?"

"Oh well I was going to paint my room." She started while we gathered our stuff and put it in our backpacks.

"Great! I'll help…do you want a ride?"

She brightened up…_man do I love her smile. _"That would be great."

"Ok I will see you after school." I walked away from the table with a huge smile on my face.

_Troy man you are falling so hard for her! You are helping her paint her room!! Man what is going on with you? Is it love? That's a change! I've never felt this way before but man does it feel great!_

Gabriella's POV

I walked out of the library about a minute after Troy did. _Did Troy Bolton just offer to take me home and help paint my room? Does he actually like me? What is going on?_

Taylor came up to me and started walking with me, "Hey Gabs."

"Hey Tay," I said looking shocked.

"Are you okay?" she asked confused.

"Troy Bolton is giving me a ride home and helping me paint my room." I said out loud. _Wow that sounds even weirder out loud._

She laughed and I looked at her in confusion. "Ha-ha Funny Joke Gabs." She looked at me and saw my shocked confusion face, "You aren't kidding? That is so weird!" She exaggerated.

"You're telling me!" I said

"So are you two friends?" she asked.

"I have no idea, but he is being really nice to me when we are alone." I shrugged.

"Again. Weird."

"I know right and you know what is really bad… I think I am falling for him! The only guy I said I would never fall for, besides Chad, and I have fallen!"

"Wow…"

"Yeah…but I know he'll never like me that way." I said disappointed.

"It is ok Gabs…you'll always have me!" She smiled and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Oh no! God help me!" I said sarcastically.

She hit me on the arm and I started to laugh, "So much for that!" she said and she started to laugh with me as we walked to lunch.

AFTER school I was sitting on a bench out front of school waiting for Troy. I pulled out my song notebook and started to make final touches on my song. It was almost ready for the talent show. My phone started to vibrated so I took it out and I had a text message.

**Meet me out Bk –Troy**

Obviously he didn't want to be seen with me…oh well he is the king of the school. I sent a text message back saying I'd be there in a minute.

I walked out back and sure enough there was Troy in his huge silver Hummer H2. I opened up the passenger door and hoped in the seat. He pulled out onto the road and started the drive to my house.

We sat in silence for the first 10 minutes until Troy broke it. "Gabriella can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead…"

"Do you consider us friends?" I looked over at him and saw he was concentrated on the road and it looked like he was thinking really hard.

"I don't know," I replied truthfully. "Do you?"

"I am really sorry for being that stupid jerk to you all these years and I know I hurt you really bad so I would like to say I am so so so so sorry and hope we can be friends." He pleaded still looking at the road. Then he stole a quick glance at me and I saw sorrow in his eyes. _Did he think I was going to say no?_

"Yes Troy, we can be friends." I said turning my head so I was looking out the windshield.

"Really?"

"Really!" I said.

"Thanks Brie." He said and let out a sigh.

"Brie?" I laughed. _Aww a nickname! Wait Gabi! Shut up! He doesn't even think of you in that way at all!!_

"Well yeah…I want a nickname for you that no one uses." I looked at him and he looked over at me and flashed his beautiful smile.

"I like it." I said and looked out the windshield again smiling like a fool.

"Good," he smiled at me again…_I need to stop falling in love with Troy…but I am falling for him…_

…_HARD!_

**A/N: Please tell me what you think?**


	7. Chapter 6: Something More

A/N:

**A/N: Ok so we didn't meet the review goal but I felt you guys waited long enough…the review goal is going to be used as if u hit it before a week then I will put the next chapter up earlier but if u don't I am going to post a new chapter every weekend!! **

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything…..DANGIT!! **

**Review Goal-80**

**Finally Happy**

**Chapter 6: Something More**

Troy's POV

On the way to Gabriella's we stopped by my house so I could grab some clothes to paint in. After we talked about being friends the rest of the ride was silent. Well except Gabriella was singing along to the radio, and she thought I couldn't hear. _Boy was she wrong…_

I pulled into Gabriella's driveway and then shut off the car. We walked up the path to her door and then walked inside the house.

After we changed into our clothes that we could paint in we walked up towards her room. She opened the door and I was shocked. Her old white walled room with a bed, a dresser, and a desk with a computer was gone. There was absolutely nothing in her room except for plastic on the floor, windows and doors, paint tape on the window sills and door frames, paint, paint brushes, and paint rollers.

"Whoa what happened to your room?" I asked.

"Last night Andrea and I took everything out of my room. We gave all of the old stuff to goodwill and I'm going to buy all new furniture tomorrow because I've had my old stuff since I was like 6." She laughed and I looked over at her and watched her laugh. _She is so beautiful…_

We walked over to the paint cans and I knelt down and opened the paint bucket. I lifted the lid. "Lime green?" _I love that color!_

"HEY! That's my favorite color!"

"It is way better than pink!" I added and we both laughed.

I grabbed one of the paint brushes and dipped it in the paint. I pulled it out and splashed it on her. _Thank god the doors and windows are covered. _

I smirked as I saw her shocked face. "HEY!" she took off her glasses that got lime green paint on them. When she took them off I saw her beautiful chocolate brown eyes…_They are amazing._

She placed the glasses on the floor and dipped her paint brush in the can. She then splashed it on me.

"BRIE!" I exclaimed looking down at my shirt.

"Payback sucks Bolton!" She smirked and put her hand on her hips.

Then we got into a full fledged paint splashing war. After we were both covered in lime green paint we then decided to paint the walls instead of each other.

_WAIT! _"Brie?"

"Yea?" she responded without turning around.

I picked up her glasses that were on the floor and looked through them. The lens was just a clear plastic! "Why do you wear these?" I asked shocked.

She turned around and looked at me with shock written all over her face. "Oh umm because I need them?" she asked rather than stated.

"No, you don't. You had perfect aim with the paint brush and have been painting this wall for nearly 30 minutes without them!" I said walking over towards her.

Gabriella's POV

I tried to search my brain for a good enough excuse, but there wasn't any. I sighed and he asked the one question I dreaded.

"Why do you hide behind these glasses Brie?" He asked while looking at me with a soft expression on his face.

"I really don't know why Troy." I said looking away from his eyes lying.

"Brie you are lying."

I let out a huge sigh. "Troy I hide behind my glasses because I try to be invisible." I met his eyes and he was looking at me questionably.

"Why Brie?"

"Because the majority of the people at school are jerks and if I'm invisible they won't notice me." I said looking down at my feet finding the oddly interesting.

"Brie I'm so sorry." He walked over to me and hugged me. _What am I feeling for him?_

"I know you are Bolton!" I pulled away and used my paintbrush, which was in my hand, to paint his hair.

He looked at me shocked. "You are going to regret that Montez!" He chased me in circles around my room and he finally caught me around the waist and we fell to the floor with him straddling me. He then started to tickle me.

"Say Troy Bolton is the hottest best friend you have!" He continued to tickle me and I continued to laugh.

"Never!" I couldn't stop laughing.

"Say It!" He urged me.

"NO!"

"Fine I guess I will just keep tickling you!" He said while tickling me twice as hard.

"Ok…Troy Bolton…is the…hottest…best friend!" I said in-between laughs.

He stopped tickling me, but was still straddling me. "See now that wasn't that hard!" He smirked at me.

"Yes now get off of me!" I laughed.

"What if I don't want to!" He challenged.

"Do you want me to get the brush out again?" I held the brush in my hand that was under his leg and started to squeeze it out of his grip.

He rolled off of me, "I'm off, I'm off!"

I stood up and looked around my room. "Ok Troy we better finish this up." I turned on the radio and we continued painting.

We finished up at about 7 and then we collapsed on the floor. "OK we better study." I said.

"Yeah ok."

"Wait, we might want to shower first," I sat up and started to clean things up and he got up and helped me. Once we cleaned up he stood in front of me.

"Ok you can take my bathroom and I'll use my sisters." I said gesturing over towards my bathroom door.

"Ok," he said and I walked out of the room over towards my sister's room.

Troy's POV

After I showered and put my clothes back on from school I walked down to Brie's living room and saw Andrea sitting on the couch looking at a camera. "What are you doing Andrea?"

She looked up at me and started to laugh. "Oh just looking at some pictures."

I walked over to the couch and sat next to her. "Can I see them?"

"Of course…" She handed me the camera and I switched through the pictures. They were of Brie and I having our paint fight.

"Andrea, were you spying on us?"

"Yes and I have to say it was hilarious!" she started to laugh even more.

"Uhh Thanks," I laughed. "Wait Andrea can I borrow your memory card?"

She stopped laughing and then looked at me raising one of her eyebrows in a questioning look. "What for?"

"A surprise…" I said mischievously.

"Can I know?" She asked hopeful.

"Nope!" I said with a smirk.

"C'mon Troy Please!"

"You will find out soon!"

"She will find out what soon?" Gabriella asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Nothing!"

Gabriella's POV

"Umm ok…" _Troy's hiding something…_

Andie stood up and walked up to me by the stiars and winked at me. "I'll leave you two to study." She walked up the stairs and I walked over to the couch and sat down by Troy.

"So English or Math?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Definitely English!" Troy said pulling his Romeo and Juliet book out of his backpack.

I laughed. "Ok…"

Troy's POV

"UGH! Brie it has been 3 hours! Can w please give up on homework!" _I hate homework but I love this whole spending time with Brie thing._

She laughed and shut her book. _Her laugh is so beautiful. _"Ok Troy we can stop." She said while putting her legs underneath her on the couch.

"THANK YOU!" I leaned back against the couch and closed my eyes and laughed.

I opened my eyes and saw Brie with a confused slash shocked look on her face. "Brie what's wrong?"

"Nothing…." She said forming her face back to normal and smiling at me. _Liar…_

"No Brie, tell me…" I said while situating myself on the couch so I was facing her.

"It's just I don't have a ride in to town tomorrow since my car still doesn't have gas…I could call Taylor, but her little bug wouldn't be able to hold all the stuff for my room." She was talking more to her self then she was talking to me.

_WAIT!_ "Brie I'll give you a ride!" _More time with you anyways._

"Troy you seriously don't have to I can call Taylor."

"But like you said her car won't hold everything and I want to give you a ride. So its settled." I smiled at her.

"Ok fine…But be aware I am shopping…"

"You're not some crazed girl who goes crazy at a mall are you?" _Please say no please say no!_

She laughed. "No, but it may take me a while to decide on what to buy."

"Ok well cool." I stood up and she walked me to the door. "So I'll pick you up at say 10ish?" I opened the door and leaned on it.

"Sounds great." She smiled and I walked outside to my car.

Gabriella's POV

I opened my eyes and rolled over on my sister's bed, which she let me sleep in last night with her. I looked over at the alarm clock.

_9:58!! CRAP!! I need to get ready._ I jumped out of bed and walked over to my sister's chair where my clothes were.

Then the doorbell rang. _Just great!_

I pulled a pair of jeans from my clothes pile and slipped off my shorts. I put on the jeans and looked through the pile for a shirt. I found one of my old East High sweatshirts and slipped it on.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Hold on!" I yelled. I ran inside my sister's bathroom and threw my hair up into a messy bun. I swiped on some mascara and then grabbed my purse that was lying on top of all of my clothes. I opened the door and saw Troy leaning against the wall adjacent from the door.

"Hey," I said breathless.

"Hey," He said chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I asked confused.

"Nothing," he said and stopped laughing. "Where are your glasses?" He smirked.

"CRAP! I packed my extras in the boxes and SOMEBODY," I glared at Troy, "Got paint on the ones I didn't pack!" _Thank god I really don't need them._

"Shame you can't wear any," he said sarcastically and then started to laugh.

"Oh shut up!" I hit him on the arm playfully. "Let's just go!"

We walked down the stairs, said bye to Andie and then walked outside to Troy's hummer. He walked over to the passenger side door and held it open for me.

"Thanks," I said as I climbed into the huge SUV. He shut my door and ran around the front of the car to the driver's side door. He climbed in and started the engine and pulled out of my driveway.

"So Brie where to first?" He asked while searching for a radio station.

"How about Bed, Bath, and Beyond?" I said shrugging.

"Sounds good," he said as he sped into town.

About 3 hours later….

"Finally done!" I said while sitting in Troy's car on the way to my house.

"I know!" he said

"Now I get to move everything back in!" _wonderful!!_

Troy shrugged, "I'll help you." I looked over at him and then he looked at me and smiled. _Troy is acting very strange lately._

"Thanks."

_To be kicked when you're down To feel like you've been pus-_

I pulled out my Verizon Wireless Voyager and pressed talk, "Hello?" 

"Hey Gabs it's Taylor."

"Hey Tay what's up?" I asked and Troy looked over at me with a weird expression.

"What are you doing tonight?" she asked me.

"Umm nothing…you and Kels should come over and see my new room. It will be done by then. Maybe a movie night?" I suggested.

"OK cool! What time?" she asked.

"Umm how about 7?"

"Great! I'll bring the popcorn and I'll tell Kels to bring the nail polish and music. You can supply the movies since you are a movie freak!" she laughed and I laughed along. Movies are my guilty pleasure. I love any kind of movie except I'm not a big fan of horror.

"Great I just got a new flat screen TV for my room! I'll see you at 7."

"Ok see you Gabs!"

"Bye Tay!" I pressed end and put my Voyager back in my bag.

"Who was that?" Troy asked glancing over at me.

"Taylor, we are going to have a girl's night tonight."

"Cool so boys out by 6:55 in other words?" he smirked over at me and I laughed.

"Yepp!"

We arrived back at my house and carried all of the furniture inside with the help of Andie. Troy and I put all of the furniture together and organized it in my room. We finally got done hooking up my computer and setting up my TV and by the time we were done it was 6:45. I looked at my room and it looked so much better than it used to. There used to be plain white walls, a plain 4 poster bed with a white comforter, a bed side table only with an alarm clock on it, and a plain old computer desk with my lamp on it.

Now the walls are lime green, I still have the same 4 poster bed but now it has an aqua blue comforter on it with little lime green stitching in it. Also now my plain old bed side table has a framed picture of my whole family and my alarm clock. My computer desk now has a book shelf over it with all of my books and some knick knacks. I have a huge DVD shelf containing all of my DVDs and I also bought some picture frames which I have yet to fill.

"Thank you so much Troy!" I said while looking around my room.

"No problem Brie," He said.

"So I'll see you Monday during free period?" I asked hopefully.

"Like always," He smirked at me and walked out of my room. I looked out my window and saw him walk out to his car and drive off. I plopped down on my bed and closed my eyes drifting off to sleep.

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulders. "Gabs…Gabs wake up!" I rolled over and opened my eyes. I looked at my alarm clock and it read 7:05. I groaned and looked over at the person shaking me.

"Finally sleeping beauty is awake!" Kelsi said. Her and Taylor snickered.

"Oh shut up!" I said while sitting up and throwing my pillow at them.

"Your room is cute!" Taylor said as she sat on my floor and leaned up against the bed and Kels plopped down on the bed next to me.

"Thanks." I said.

"MOVIE TIME!" Kelsi said and she hopped off my bed and ran over to my DVD rack.

_11 PM_

We got bored of watching movies so we decided to talk.

Taylor looked at me strange and then tilted her head to the side. "What's up Tay?" I asked.

"What happened to your glasses Gabs?" She asked confused.

_OH CRAP! I forgot to get the extra out. _"Umm well you see…" I looked down at my hands. "I can see without them."

"Why do you wear them then?" Kelsi asked.

"I kind of hide behind them…" I said nervously.

"Oh Gabs…." Taylor got up on her knees and hugged me. Then Kelsi joined in on the hug.

We pulled apart and then took our spots back. "So Gabs are you excited for the talent show?" Kelsi asked trying to change the subject.

I shrugged. "I guess."

"C'mon Gabs you are a great singer!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"Thanks." I said shyly.

"Anyways…Gabs what is up with you ant Troy?" Taylor asked anxiously.

I shrugged again, "We are friends."

"What happened yesterday and today! Spill all!" Taylor asked very anxiously now.

I told them the whole story starting from the library up to where I fell asleep. They both squealed like every ten seconds.

"Wow who knew the Troy Bolton would be like that." Taylor said.

"He so likes you!" Kelsi said.

"No he doesn't Kels….we are just friends." I said

"You are so blind. I mean I haven't even seen any of this going on and I can tell he likes you." Taylor said.

"Whatever guys lets just drop it and go to sleep. I'm beat." I said yawing.

"OK night." Kels said.

I turned out the lights and plopped down on my bed. As soon as I heard the other two's breathing even out I began to think about Troy. _Troy can't possibly like me. He's a jock, I'm a nerd. He's the star basketball player, I'm really clumsy. _

_Yet he has been really sweet the past two days and that smile. Why am I so confused?_

**A/N:****Review Please!**

**And ps Check out my new Twilight One-Shot!! **


	8. Chapter 7: I Got a Feelin'

A/N:

**A/N: Wow Guys! That's awesome I got more reviews than I expected please keep it up!! **

**Disclaimer-I wish I owned HSM!!**

**Review Goal-100**

**Finally Happy**

**Chapter 7: I Got a Feelin'**

Gabriella's POV

I woke up on Monday morning and looked all over my room for my box of glasses. Where could they be? I went into the bathroom and opened the doors beneath my bathroom sink and pulled out a box. Why are they under here? Troy must have hid them there!

Troy's POV

I walked into East High on Monady morning tired. _UGH I hate Monday's!_ I walked over to my locker and unlocked it. I threw my bag into my locker and slammed the door. Chad then came running over towards me and slapped me on the back.

"Hey dude!" He said very energetically.

"Hey Chad what's up?" I asked leaning back against my locker.

"Not much…How was Amber Saturday night?" Chad asked.

On Saturday night after I left Brie's house I called up a cheerleader, Amber, and decided to get some 'pleasure' time. It ended up being completely unpleasureable _(word?)_ and I left right after we finished, but of course I would never mention that to Chad.

"Ahh nothing special," I said while pushing off my locker and shrugging. We started to walk down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

"That stinks man; I thought she was always pretty good." He looked around the school and then focused back on me. "So tutoring with Geeky Gabi tonight?"

_Man I hate that name. _"Yeah man."

"Again that stinks." _Not really._

I looked around the cafeteria. "Yeah, but I need the tutoring or I don't get to play Friday."

"Yeah and that wouldn't be good. Who knew Geeky Gabi would I actually helpful?" Chad said.

_3 days later…_

Gabriella's POV

I closed my locker after school and looked around the hall. No one is here. _Hmm Strange. _I started walking towards the doors when I got a very strange feeling ion my stomach. Maybe it had something to do with the run in I had with Mandy an the cheerleading squad I had earlier this week.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was free period and I was walking down the hall when Mandy and her crew showed up in front of me. "Guess what Geeky Gabi?! Your appointment is Thrusday…" They then stormed off._

_END FLASHBACK_

At the time I had no idea what that meant, but now seeing them on the other side of the hallway I have a fairly good guess. "Geeky Gabi you made your appointment!" Mandy smirked. Mandy and her crew walked towards me and surrounded me.

_Help…_

Troy's POV

I pulled up to Brie's house on Thrusday right after school and rang the doorbell.

These past few day's Brie and I have been hanging out and doing school work all afternoon and night up until about 11. We have been getting really close and it is amazing. I know now for sure that I am falling for her big time.

Andie opened the door and smiled at me. "Hey Troy, come on in." She held the door open and I walked in. She closed the door after me and I turned towards her.

"Here's your memeory card back." I handed her the card and she put it on the front table. "Is Brie here?" I asked

"No, but she should be here soon." She said looking worried.

"Andie it is 4 we got out of school at 3. Remember what happened last time?" I asked worried.

"Yeah…" she said running her hand through her hair.

"I'll be back!" I dropped my backpack. I turned around and then the door opened. Brie walked in with the bottom of her shirt ripped and bruises on her arms. _On no…_

Gabriella's POV

"Stupid cheerleaders…" I mumbled as I walked into my hosue past Troy and Andie. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out some freezer packs and a towel. I wrapped the freezer pack in the towel and placed it on my stomach. I hoped on top of the counter and leaned my head back against the cabinet.

Stupid cheerleaders tore my clothes and then kicked and punched me. Then they just left! THEY LEFT!

Troy and Andie walked into the kitchen. "I've always hated cheerleaders." Andie said, while opening the fridge and pulling out a water bottle.

"I don't…" I said under my breath. Troy ripped his eyes from Andie and then looked over at me with a shocked look on his face. "What?" I asked.

"You don't hate them?" he asked. " I would."

"I don't hate anyone." I said shrugging.

"Why?" He walked over to the counter and leaned next to me.

"I will leave you two alone…" Andie said while slipping out of the kitchen.

I took a deep breath and looked in Troy's eyes. "Well about 5 years ago my parents and I got into huge fight. They were going to a party, but right before they left I told them I hated them because they wouldn't let me go over to Taylor's that night. They made me so mad." I looked down to the floor and closed my eyes. Tears started to weld up in my eyes. I hoped off the counter and Troy wrapped his arms around me. "They never did make it to that party because they were killed in a drunken driving accident. I never did get to say sorry and tell them I loved them. The last thing I said to them was that I hated them."

"I'm sorry Brie." He said kissing my hair.

"You didn't know Troy…" I said while clutching his shirt tighter.

We pulled apart a little bit from our embrace. Troy's arms were still around me and my arms were still on his chest. We locked eyes. Troy's eyes shifted down to my lips and then back up to my eyes. He leaned in towards me, but stopped about ¾ of the way there. I closed the rest of the distance as our lips met.

He massaged my lips with his own. He pulled me closer to him by wrapping his arms tighter around my waist. He pulled me so close that there was no longer any space between our bodies. I slid my arms up and around his neck and I played with the little hairs on his neck.

Troy's POV

I can't believe I am actually kissing Brie. I have dreamed of it so much, but it has never been like this. She is the most amazing kisser ever. She is way better than those stupid cheerleaders. Her kisses were full of passion and love. Not just hunger and lust.

I licked her lips begging for more. I needed more. She hesitated, but she finally did open her mouth. Our tongues danced inside our mouths.

We finally pulled away for the need of air and we leaned our foreheads against each other. I opened my eyes and saw that her eyes were still closed. I leaned down and gave her another quick peck on her lips and then pulled her into a tight embrace.

Gabriella's POV

That was my first kiss…and it was amazing…

I leaned my head up against Troy's chest as he held on to me tight. "I love you Brie…" Troy said. I pulled away from Troy's chest enough to look in his eyes. I looked in his eyes and I saw pure love, passion, and honesty.

"I love you too Troy." He smiled and leaned down into my lips again.

We pulled away again and he smiled at me. "I've got something for you." Troy said while letting go of me and running out of the kitchen. I leaned up against the counter top and let out a happy sigh.

Troy ran back into the kitchen with a red paper wrapped rectangle box. He handed it to me and motioned for me to open it. I ripped off the red paper and threw it on the ground. Inside the present was a lime green picture frame and inside the frame was a picture of Troy and I laughing and having our paint fight. I looked at it in awe and then looked up at Troy.

"How'd you get this Troy?" I asked smiling.

"Andie took pictures of us," He chuckled, "During our fight."

"I love it Troy!" I put down the picture on the counter and hugged him. I pulled away and looked up at him. "So should we get to studying?" I asked smirking.

"UGH! Brie…" He whined.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't you want to play tomorrow?"

"Fine…Lets go!" He whined.

Troy's POV

At about 9, Brie and I decided to watch a movie in her room. We plopped on the floor, her in my arms.

When the end credits started to roll I looked down at her and saw that she was asleep. I got up from the floor and picked her up in my arms. I placed her in her bed and put the covers over her. I kissed her forehead. "I love you Brie." I then walked out of her room down to my own car.

Gabriella's POV

I walked into East High the next day and walked towards my locker. I opened up my locker and put my books in it. Taylor walked over to me as I shut my locker.

"Morning Gabs…" She said leaning on the locker next to me.

"Morning Tay." I leaned on my locker and saw the basketball team walk down the hallway in their matching white sweat outfits. Troy looked over at me, but looked right away.

_Stomp on my heart why don't you…_

_At lunch…_

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the bathroom sink. I started washing my hands when I heard the door open. "Well look who it is…Geeky Gabi!" I turned around was facing Mandy and her crew. _Crap no where to run!_

"Mandy what should we do today?" Amber, another cheerleader, asked.

"How about a swirly?" Mandy asked the cheerleading team and a bunch of 'yeahs' and 'oks' were let out.

Mandy's teammates grabbed me as Mandy opened up a stall…

"LET HER GO!"

**A/N: OHH CLIFFY!! Who is it?**

**Please Review**


	9. Chapter 8: We Ride

A/N:

**A/N: I was really surprised! Only one person guessed right! So congratulations to DeresBabyh!! Great job! Now to the story!**

**Disclaimer-You think I could write that amazing movie? PSH please I wish I did! haha**

**Review Goal-126**

**Finally Happy**

**Chapter 8: We Ride**

Gabriella's POV 

"LET HER GO!" Someone shouted.

"Who's going to ma-" Mandy turned around. "Sharpay? Why should we?" Mandy walked out of the stall and her minions dragged me out still holding on to me.

"Well one because you are a bitch and two because she doesn't deserve this," Sharpay motioned towards me. "And three because I said so!" Sharpay yelled. _Why is Sharpay Evans helping me?_

"Wait till the school hears Sharpay Evans hangs out with Geeky Gabi!" Mandy said and then all of the cheerleaders ran out of the bathroom. I stood up and wiped off the invisible dirt on my clothes. I looked up at Sharpay and she had an apologetic look on her face.

"Are you ok Gabriella?" Sharpay asked while walking over towards me.

"Yeah….Thank you so much." I said.

"I see how they always treat you…it isn't right." She looked down at her feet. "I should have done something earlier."

"At least you were here now…Thanks a lot Sharpay. It means a lot to me."

She looked up at me. "No problem…so friends?" She asked smiling.

I nodded smiling huge. "Friends." She threw her arms around me and we hugged tight.

_RING!!_

We pulled apart. "Ready for gym?" Sharpay asked as she held out her arm.

I looped my arm through her. "Yep!" We walked out of the bathroom and made our way towards the girl's locker room.

"So I hear you are tutoring Troy Bolton?" Sharpay asked.

"Well I was." I said sighing. "Last night was the last time." I said looking off into the distance as we walked into the locker room.

"Oh so how did that go?" She asked as we walked to our respected lockers.

"Long story…" I replied as I changed into my gym clothes.

"Promise to spill all later?" she asked.

"I promise."

We walked out of the locker room into the gym. I saw all of the basketball boys sitting by the ball rack on the bleachers and Coach Bolton waiting for us to get in there.

"Ok class I have to do some work for tonight's game, so it is a free day in gym. Don't cause any problems or Monday will be hell!" He said and then he walked over towards the boy's locker room door where his office was. He disappeared out of sight which meant no supervision. _GULP!_

All of the basketball boys stood up and walked towards Sharpay and I. Chad stepped to the front and pulled Troy with him. "So Geeky Gabi, Troy's so glad you are done tutoring him, now he can spend some time with girls that are actually worth while!" Chad laughed and all of the team laughed except for Troy who was looking at his feet.

_OUCH! That really hurt! And Troy's isn't even responding…I knew it was too good to be true._

Troy's POV

_That is not true! But I can't say that out loud. Why am I such a wimp!_

I saw here eyes start to get watery, but she wiped them with her arms. _Man this is going to kill my heart._

"Tell her Troy! Not you can actually have fun at night!" Chad chuckled. _CHAD SHUT UP!_

I sent Brie an _It's-Not-True _look, but she wasn't looking at me she was looking at the floor.

"Uhhh…." Nothing would come out of my mouth, but then Chad directed his gaze at me and started to glare at me. "Yeah thank god I am done tutoring you!" Gabriella looked up at me with sorrow in her eyes. _STRIKE ONE to my heart!_

"You are so worthless!" Chad yelled. Then she started to cry, but anyone could tell she was trying to hold it in. _STRIKE TWO!_

"Aww Geeky Gabi's a cry baby!" Chad nudged me, "You are such a baby!"

I continued, "Yeah! Go cry to your daddy!" I wish I could take that back as soon as it left my mouth but I couldn't…._OH SHIT!!_

She looked up at me and I could see the hurt behind her eyes. _STRIKE THREE!! And I'M OUT!_

_I am such a stupid idiot!_

Gabriella's POV

I ran out of the gym to the girl's locker room and I could hear Sharpay yelling and running after me. As soon as I got into the locker room I collapsed on the floor by the showers.

_How could Troy do this? He knows what happened. I trusted him with that! I thought he loved me…I guess it was always just a joke to him…It was just a joke…_

Sharpay sat down next to me and put her arm around me. "Gabs are you ok?" I collapsed into her arms and started to cry even more. She started to rub my back in smoothing circles. "Shh…Gabs everything will be ok…"

I sat up and looked at Sharpay, "Sharpay you don't understand I-I-Lo…"

"You what?"

"I love Troy! Or loved…I don't know!" I sighed frustrated.

"WHAT!" She yelled.

"Yes! In the past two weeks I have fallen for Troy Bolton. Last night he kissed me and then he told me he loved me and I told him I loved him too." I said crying even more.

"Oh Gabs I am so sorry!" She hugged me tighter.

"You want to know the worst part…" I said, "My parents died 5 years ago and I told him that! And hearing him say what he did crushed me!" I started to cry uncontrollably.

"Gabs…" Sharpay soothed me. "I saw some sorrow in Troy's eyes." Sharpay tried to reassure me.

"So he still shouldn't have said the things he did!" My phone beeped and I pulled it out of my jacket pocked. I opened it up and looked at the screen.

**I am so sorry Brie! I love you**

**Love Troy….**

I threw my phone against the wall and it shattered. Sharpay started to hug me again.

Troy's POV

How could I do this to her? She trusted me and I did that! I am such a freaking jerk!!

I walked down the hallway and into a science classroom. I found a closed off door and some stairs. I walked up the stairs into a plant garden thing that looked over all Albuquerque. _Nice place…_

"Brie I am so sorry!" I said out loud to myself.

Gabriella's POV

Before I knew it the final bell was ringing to signal the day was over. Sharpay and I were still in the locker room with me crying and her comforting me by the showers. Then the door opened,

"Gabs? You in here?" Taylor called in before she stepped into the locker room. As soon as she saw Sharpay and I her mouth dropped and her eyes bugged out. "Sharpay Evans?" She questioned shocked.

"Hey…" Sharpay smiled sadly.

"What happened?" Kelsi asked as her and Taylor came over and sat by us.

I stopped crying enough just to explain the whole story of Troy and I then to what happened today during gym. Then Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay were all surrounding me in a group hug.

"I understand if you don't want to do the talent show tomorrow night…" Kelsi said sadly.

PERFECT! "No Kelsi I want to sing…this song will be perfect for the talent show!" I said smiling the first genuine smile since gym.

"Wait you are singing in the show?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, Kels signed me up." I said.

"Can I hear your song?" Sharpay asked.

I shrugged. "Sure, I need to practice a little more anyway so why don't we go there now?" I asked.

"Ok cool." Sharpay said. We all stood up and dusted off our clothes. We walked out of the locker room down the long decorated hallway. I stared at all of the Basketball posters as we walked towards the auditorium.

"BRIE!" not now please!

I turned around to face Troy with hurt in my eyes and yelled. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!" I saw the hurt pass over his face, but I didn't care. I turned around and sprinted off towards the auditorium. I heard Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay calling after me, but I kept on running until I was on the auditorium stage.

Kelsi, Taylor, and lastly Sharpay followed me on stage and were bent over with their hands on their knees panting. "Man you can run fast!" Sharpay exclaimed.

Troy's POV

"TIMEOUT!" My dad yelled from the side of the court. The other five Wildcats on the court, including me, ran over towards my dad and sat down on the bench.

My dad kneeled down in front of us and looked at me strangely, "Troy what is up with you today? You aren't doing so hot! You need to get your head in the game!" He yelled. "If you don't improve your game I am going to have to take you out!" he threatened.

I looked up in the stands and let out a huge sigh. I never have sucked this much at a game. I usually am hitting every shot I throw, but tonight I haven't made any and it's already the second quarter. I know why too…it's because of her. If I wasn't such an ass she wouldn't hate me right now. What the hell have I done?

I looked across the court to the home bleachers and then saw Gabriella, Sharpay Evans, and Gabriella's two friends start walking up the bleachers. She didn't look to happy to be here. I let out another sigh. I have to do something. I looked back at my dad with pure determination on my face.

"I'm ready coach! Put me in. I feel much better." I stood up and put my arm in the middle of the huddle.

Gabriella's POV

Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor, and I sat down on some seats on the home side's bleachers in the East High versus South High basketball game. I looked over towards them and glared at Sharpay, "Remind me again why you dragged me here?" I asked through gritted teeth.

Sharpay looked over at me, shrugged, and then looked back at the game being played out on the court. "'Cause we were bored."

I looked back out across the court and spotted Troy shooting a 3-pointer. _Typical._ "Well in all of your boredom you could have left me at home to spend some precious time with the two important guys in my life!" I said. I looked over at Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay who were looking me with very confused expressions. I looked back out at the game. "Ben and Jerry. Duh!" Their ice cream is a life savor. When ever something is wrong they are always there for me.

I turned around as someone tapped me on the shoulder and I saw Mr. Anderson sitting on the bleacher seat behind me. "Miss Montez?"

"Yes, Mr. Anderson?" I questioned.

"I'd like to thank you personally for tutoring Troy. He is doing much better in both calculus and English because of you." He smiled and every wall that I built around my heart in this past afternoon just collapsed.

I smiled sadly. "You're welcome Mr. Anderson." I paused, "And Troy did…well."

Mr. Anderson stood up, "Thank you again Miss Montez and I will see you Monday." He walked off

I turned back to face the game with tears on my face. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to my right to see Taylor giving me an apologetic look. "Are you okay Gabs?" Then on my left Sharpay put an arm around my shoulders.

"And Troy Bolton shoots the game winning shot….and it's in!! Wildcats beat the Bears thanks to Troy Bolton!!" The announcer yelled into his microphone.

I felt tears already welling up in my eyes. "No I'm not ok." I escaped from Taylor's and Sharpay's grasp and ran down the bleachers. I passed the celebrating Wildcats and Troy's eyes connected with mine. I tore my eyes away from him and ran out of the gym.

Troy's POV

I heard the announcer make the big announcement and then I felt my whole team surround me and lift me in the air. I looked around the gym for Gabriella, but I noticed her running out of the gym. We locked eyes and I saw all of her pain flash across her face. She then tore her gaze away from me and ran out of the gym. _Man I hurt her so bad. How could I be such an idiot?_

I looked up to where Gabriella was sitting before and saw Sharpay Evans and Gabriella's two friends sitting there glaring at me. I got down off my teams shoulders and made my way for the bleachers. I climbed the red and white bleachers and stood in front of them.

"What do you want?" Sharpay asked with a cold tone while glaring at me.

I looked down at my feet then looked back up and met her gaze. "Will you just please tell Gabriella I am so sorry for what I said."

"Troy…" Gabriella's short brown haired girl with glasses stood up and looked up at me. "I advised you to come to the talent show tomorrow….Gabriella is singing."

From behind the girl, Gabriella's other friend and Sharpay stared at her in disbelief. "KELSI!!" They yelled, but she ignored them.

"Thank you Kelsi," I said and looked back at the other two who were now looking at Kelsi in shock because of what she said. I turned my eyes away from them and ran down the bleachers.

**A/N: Please Review**


	10. Chapter 9: Sticks and Stones

A/N:

**A/N: Here's the next chapter guys!! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer-Sadly I don't own HSM….:( I wish I did!**

**Review Goal-150**

**Finally Happy**

**Chapter 9: Sticks and Stones**

Gabriella's POV

The next morning I woke up and looked over at my bed table. My alarm clock read 11'O'Clock AM. I rolled back on my bed and spread my arms wide and sighed.

_What shall I do today?_

I looked back on my bed table and saw the picture Troy gave me. The picture where we were 'painting my room.' I got up off my bed and stood up in front of my bed table. I grabbed the picture and shoved it in one of my old shoe boxes and set it on my bed. I looked around my room and spotted my old paint splattered glasses and his cologne he left in my room. I picked up both of those things and shoved them in the shoe box with the picture frame. I put the lid on the shoe box and shoved it under my bed. I stood up and then walked towards my bathroom to take a shower.

I walked out of the bathroom after my shower in a towel. "WOAH! What the heck are you guys doing here?" I asked shocked.

Taylor shrugged, "We got bored."

"Oh okay, then why don't you guys make yourselves at home," I rolled my eyes and laughed slightly at Sharpay lying on my bed looking at a magazine, Kelsi on my computer on AIM, and Taylor watching TV.

"Already did," Sharpay said simply not even looking up from her magazine.

I laughed and walked into my walk in closet. I grabbed some green soffee shorts and a East High T-shirt and then walked back into my room. "Be right back." I told the girls. I walked into the bathroom and changed into the clothes I picked out. I took my towel and ringed out the access water from my hair. I walked back into my room with damp hair. When I got back in the room Taylor turned off the TV and was now sitting against the bed on the floor, Kelsi swiveled the computer chair so she was facing the bed, and Sharpay was sitting up on the bed with the fashion magazine tossed aside.

As soon as I walked in the room all of their eyes darted towards me. "So Gabs, are you okay?" Sharpay asked with sad eyes.

I put on my best fake smile. "Of course, why wouldn't I be," I lied.

Sharpay picked up my pillow and showed me the side where tear stains showed. "Maybe because your pillow is tear stained, did you cry yourself to sleep?" Sharpay asked.

I looked down at my feet suddenly finding them entirely interesting. "Maybe…"

Taylor stood up from her place on the floor and walked towards me. She enfolded me in a huge hug. Then Sharpay and Kelsi walked over and joined our wonderful hug. We let go of each other and I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Guys I just really want to get my mind off of this whole situation, how about you guys come with me to get my new phone," I smiled sheepishly and all of us laughed.

Then Sharpay let a huge smirk cross her face as soon as we stopped laughing. "Sharpay, why are you smiling like that?" Taylor asked.

"How about we go get our outfits for tonight, too?" she asked over excitedly.

"Ok…" I said wondering what her other motive must be.

Troy's POV

I woke up on Saturday morning and all of the dread from yesterday immediately flooded into my mind. I groaned and got up from my bed. I walked towards the shower and turned it to extremely hot to wash away the pain. I took my clothes off and stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash away my pain. After twenty minutes in the shower I finally got out. I walked towards my room with a towel around my waist. I pulled on some basketball shorts and an East High t-shirt. Then my phone rang.

I picked up my phone and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Hey dude! What are your plans for tonight?" Chad responded from the other line.

Should I tell him about the talent show? Or lie? Ahh who cares my life can't be any shittier than it already is. "I was planning on going to the talent show tonight." I said as I sat down on my bed.

"Why?" He asked as if he was disgusted.

"Because I want to!" I replied icily back.

"Ok Ok dude. What's your problem?" He asked.

I plopped back on my bed so I was starring at the ceiling. I leg out a huge sigh. "Sorry Chad, I didn't mean to explode."

"It's ok dude, so should I tell the team the plans for tonight?" He asked. Do we always have to involve the team?

"Sure, I don't care." I ran my hand through my hair and let out another sigh.

"Ok dude, talk to you later." Chad said and then he hung up.

I closed my phone and then tossed it down on the floor. _Why have I been such a jerk? I love her and I had to be that stupid jerk that she hates! What is wrong with me?_

_How can I get her to forgive me? I need her to forgive me…UGH I HATE MY LIFE!!_

Gabriella's POV

Sharpay and I were standing back stage at the talent show and I was pacing nervously. Sharpay put a hand on my shoulder and I stopped pacing. I faced her and she had a soft look in her eyes. "Are you ready for this, Gabs?"

"No! I am backing out." I tried to run, but Sharpay had a strong hold on my shoulder.

"Gabs, you can do this! Taylor is in the front row. Just look at her the whole time and Kelsi is at the piano, she is there for you! You will be fine." She reassured me.

I looked in her eyes and I felt tears start to well up in my eyes. "Shar, but the whole basketball team is here!" I exclaimed.

Her at first soft look then turned to a completely outraged look. "Ok that is it! Those assholes have caused you enough pain! I have watched this go on for years and I try to stop it secretly, but no that didn't work," by now she was more talking to herself and she was pacing the floor. "They left a long time scar on you. God knows they are only doing this because of the way you look and you are an easy target."

I grabbed her shoulder. "Shar!"

She snapped out of it. "That is it Gabs! Tomorrow Kelsi, Taylor, and I are teaching you to stick up for yourself and I am giving you a present."

"What?" I asked confused.

"That's right! I am helping you Gabs. I already talked to your sister too and she is going to help too. Tomorrow the new Gabriella is going to be here." She smirked and I let out a huge sigh.

"I don't have any way out of this do I?" I asked.

"Nope, now you're up on stage!" She pushed me out through the curtain and on stage.

I stood there shocked. I saw the microphone at the front of the stage and I walked up towards it. I tried to look for Taylor in the front row, but the lights were shining to bright. Then Kelsi started to play the beginning to my song. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then my voice came out.

_Sitting in my room _

_Feeling sorry for myself _

_I can't feel worse _

_Well what else? _

_I wonder what I could say _

_To stop the voices, taunting and laughing _

_The way they're acting I wish they'd just disappear _

_The joke is always on me _

_It's always on me _

I opened my eyes and looked out in the crowd. I then got really into the music and put my whole soul into it.

_Why don't they understand _

_That we are all the same _

_And we all feel lost at time _

_Why don't they understand _

_That someone else's pain _

_Is not for gain _

I stood up and took the microphone off the stand. I then started across the stage and got really into the song. I started to dance to the beat.

_Sticks and stones won't break my soul _

_Get out of the way, I'm invincible _

_Throw them down _

_'Cause the one you hurt's not around _

_Not around _

_It's not your place _

_Honestly _

_In the end _

_You'll be the victim _

_You're the one who has to live with yourself _

_And when you're reaching for help _

_There'll be no one _

_There's no one _

_Why don't you understand _

_That we are all the same _

_And we all feel lost at times _

_Why don't you understand _

_That someone else's pain _

_Is not for gain _

_Sticks and stones won't break my soul _

_Get out of the way, I'm invincible _

_Throw them down _

_'Cause the one you hurt's not around (not around) _

_Not around (not around) _

_It's not your place _

_Honestly _

_I won't live in chains _

_I've got something to give _

_I won't play these games _

_Yeah, I'd rather live _

_You know I've come too far _

_To be like you are _

_Why don't you understand _

_That we are all the same _

_Sticks and stones won't break my soul _

_Get out of the way, I'm invincible _

_Throw them down... _

_La la la la _

_La la la la _

_La la la la la la la _

_Throw them down 'cause the one you hurt's not around _

_Not around _

_Not around anymore _

_It's not your place _

I stopped back in front of the microphone stand and put the microphone in it.

_Honestly_

I stared out into the crowd and I could only make out one face. I saw the sadness in his eyes and I could of sworn I saw a tear, but he brought his hand to his face and then moved it through his hair. I broke the connection with his eyes and looked out into the rest of the crowd. Everyone in the auditorium was on their feet and giving me a standing ovation. People were screaming, cheering, whistling, applauding, you name it.

Troy's POV

I kept on staring up at Gabriella even though she broke eye contact with me. _What have I done?_ Then Chad's voice brought me back to the auditorium. "Wow we have been real jerks…" Chad stated the obvious.

I felt my eyes starting to water and then I wiped the tears away. Then I got a great idea. "Yeah we have…we shouldn't bully her or anyone anymore…" I suggested.

I looked at all of my teammates and they were all nodding their heads starring up at Gabriella as she walked off the stage._It's a start…now if she will just accept my apology._

I got up from my seat and walked towards the backstage.

Gabriella's POV

I walked off stage after receiving the standing ovation. I walked through the curtains and I was ambushed by Sharpay and Taylor. "You were awesome Gabs!" Taylor exclaimed as they let go.

"Yeah you rocked!" Sharpay agreed.

I smiled, "Thanks guys."

"Hi Brie," I spun around to see Troy standing about six feet away.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. "Hi," I said in a very cold tone.

He ignored the cold tone and walked closer to me so we were only about three feet apart. "That was a very beautiful song, you have a beautiful voice."

I glared at him even more and if looks could kill he would be long gone by now. "Oh so now you are going to be nice to me? Is it because your freaking basketball buddies aren't around and then when they come again are you going to be a complete asshole or will you just be half?" I asked

He advanced another foot, "Brie," he pleaded. "Please just let me explain."

I took a step back and held up my hands signaling him to stay back. "It is way too late for that Troy." I looked away from him and walked out of the room.

Troy's POV

I watched Gabriella walk out of the backstage exit and then Sharpay chase after her. I just kept staring at the door hoping she would run back through and into my arms. Then Gabriella's friend Taylor broke my stare. "Troy, why do you keep bugging her?"

I tore my gaze away from the door and looked at Taylor. "Because I LOVE HER!" I yelled.

Taylor looked taken back by this comment and a shocked look came across her face. "You what?" Taylor asked astonished.

"I love her and I made a huge mistake." I looked down at the floor.

Taylor stepped closer to me and I brought my head up and connected eyes with her. She had a caring look on. "Troy do you seriously love her or are you and your basketball team playing a cruel joke on her?" Taylor asked tenderly.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!" I yelled. "I LOVE HER WITH ALL OF MY HEART!" I felt tears start to well up in my eyes and didn't even bother to wipe them away this time.

Taylor sighed and ran a hand through her dark brown hair. "I can't believe I am going to do this, but Troy I will try my best to help you, but I'm not going to make her do anything I will just encourage her decision." Taylor said.

I looked up at her and my face instantly lit up. "Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, the week you two were actually getting along is the happiest I've seen her since her parents were alive. So I are going to try and help you but there is no guarantee." She said and I instantly hugged her.

"Thank you so much Taylor! You don't know how much this means to me." I still felt tears in my eyes, but I now knew they weren't crying tears they were tears of joy.

**A/N: Please Review**


	11. Chapter 10: One Day at a Time

A/N:

**A/N: Hey Guys! Thank you so much for sticking with me with this story! But there are only 2 more chapters :( I know it's a short story! But hey I'm working on some other stories and I'm also working on my ATS on youtube!!:) So Enjoy Chapter 10!!**

**Disclaimer-Isn't it everyone's dream to own HSM??**

**Review Goal-162**

**Finally Happy**

**Chapter 10: One Day at a Time**

Gabriella's POV

Sharpay, Taylor, Andie, Kelsi, and I were sitting in my living room on Sunday night after a long day of me complaining, lessons, and Sharpay rearranging my closet.

This morning I woke up with a not so good surprise…

_FLASHBACK_

_I woke up on Sunday morning after the talent show and looked at the clock. Ugh ten…_

_I walked over to my closet to grab some clothes to change into. When I opened the door my whole closet was empty. Then I screamed._

_END FLASHBACK_

It turns out Sharpay, Taylor, Andie, and Kelsi all threw out my old clothes with the exception of my soffee shorts and tank tops. It also turns out that Sharpay went shopping really early this morning and got me a whole new wardrobe. Andie gave Sharpay her credit card and Sharpay stocked my whole closet. Everything she bought was exactly the style I loved. I wonder how she knew.

Then after I was told I had to use a straightner, curling iron, and a blow dryer they started to teach me how to stick up for myself.

Basically it was a very long day. Now we were just sitting in the living room watching a movie to end the day. After the movie ended Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi left the house. Andie and I ventured to the kitchen to eat some ice cream. We pulled out the mint chocolate chip ice cream and two spoons and we started eating the ice cream.

"Guess what Gabi…" Andie said.

"What?" I asked while taking another bite of ice cream.

"Rick proposed last night…" She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Really?" she nodded. "Andie that is awesome!" I came around the counter and gave her a huge hug.

"I know it was so cute too." We let go and hoped up on the counter. Then we started to eat our ice cream again. "Gabi I have another question, too." She looked nervous so I set down my spoon in the container and she did too. I turned towards her and she grabbed my hand. "Would it be alright if Rick moved in?" I looked at her with a blank expression on my face. "I know it would be a big step for you and you wouldn't have to worry about us I would move our room down to the basement." She looked at me with a pleading expression.

I took her hands. "Of course he can Andie, you know he thinks of me as his little sister already so it would be perfectly fine with me!" I smiled at her and she grabbed me into another hug.

"Thank you so much Gabi this means so much to me." She hugged me tight.

Troy's POV

On Monday morning I walked into East High. Everyone was at their lockers, but turned their head when I walked in. Everyone came up to me to just talk or say 'omigosh Troy your hair looks amazing today' or 'is that a new shirt, it's sweet dude!' Seriously can't they get their own life?

Then Mandy walked up to me. She draped her arm over my shoulder and stood a little to close to me for my liking. "Hey Troy," she blinked a couple of times trying to be seductive.

I pushed her off me. "Move Mandy!" I said and I walked past her towards my locker.

She ran to catch up with me. I stopped and faced her with a pissed look on my face. "Troy? What is wrong with you?" Her face was scared at first then she tried to get her seductive look back on her face. "Do you need some cheering up?" She asked as she moved her hand to my thigh and started to move it to the inside.

I grabbed the wrist of her hand that was on my thigh and held it up in front of her face. "Never. Do that again!" I said and let go of her wrist and walked towards my locker. I spun the combo and opened my locker. I put all of my stuff away and grabbed my binder for my first class. I shut my locker and saw Taylor and Kelsi approached me.

"Hey Kelsi, Taylor." I said as they stood in front of me.

"So Troy, what is your plan?" Taylor asked.

"Uhh…" I replied.

"I take it you don't have one…anyways ok well Troy meet Kelsi and I in the auditorium during free period…" Taylor said and then they walked away.

"Uh ok…" I said to no one and then I walked to my first class. I walked down the hallway and turned a corner. When I did I saw Gabriella…a new Gabriella. She was wearing--. Her hair was cascading down her back in waves. She wasn't wearing her glasses and she had a little make up on. I didn't think it was possible for her to get even more beautiful. I looked around the hallway and saw a bunch of guys checking her out and girls glaring at her. I growled under my breath and then stormed off towards my first class.

Sharpay's POV

During free period I had nothing to do so I decided to go see Gabs. I walked down the hallway to her locker and saw her holding a plastic sack filled with what looked like paper. "Hey Gabs," I said as I stopped in front of her.

She just kept pulling pieces of paper out of her locker and putting them in the sack. She didn't even look at me when she spoke. "Hey Shar." She tied the bag shut and then shut her locker.

"What are those?" I asked pointing to the bag.

She shrugged and started walking towards the main office. "Notes from Troy, they just appeared in my locker sometime between this morning and now."

_He wrote that many notes to her? I can't believe I am going to do this! _I grabbed the sack out of her hand and took off down the hall. _Thank God I wore my ballet flats today. _I turned a corner and heard Gabriella yell after me. "Sharpay give them back! I need to shred them!" She yelled as she chased after me. I came to a halt in front of my locker. I spun the combination and threw the sack in the open locker. I shut it as soon as Gabriella stopped and the locker locked. "Give me them Shar!" she demanded

"No! I'm going to keep them…now Taylor told me to tell you to meet her in the library." I said.

She glared at me, "Fine!" She stormed off down the hallway.

Troy's POV

Kelsi, Taylor and I were sitting on the stage trying to think of an idea to get Gabriella to forgive me. I spread out on the stage floor. "This is hopeless!" I proclaimed. "She will never forgive me." I brought my hands up to my face.

"Troy, think positive!" Kelsi said.

Then I heard footsteps walking down the aisle. I looked up and saw Sharpay standing there. She came to a stop right in front of the stage. "Troy, how do you feel about Gabriella?" she asked.

"I love her with all of my heart and I am nothing without her." I said truthfully. _Wow that is so much easier to say out loud now._

"Great answer, now I'll help you but you have to promise to never hurt her again or Troy Bolton I swear no girl will ever want a relationship with you ever again after I'm through with you!"

"I promise, I will never hurt her again…it's caused me too much pain to see her like this!" I said.

"Ok well Taylor your role this week is to keep Gabs out of this auditorium this whole week. Now I told her you wanted to meet her in the library now go! I will fill you in on the plan later." Taylor got up from the stage and ran off the stage and out of the auditorium.

"Now Troy you are going to do what I say, right?" Sharpay raised an eyebrow at me.

This doesn't sound good. "Yes anything."

"Well Troy at the after party at my house you are going to sing to Gabriella." She stated like that was the easiest thing in the world.

"What?! I can't sing!" I proclaimed.

"Have you ever tried?' Sharpay asked coldly. _She's got a point there._

"No," I mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

Sharpay turned towards Kelsi who was now standing by the piano on the stage. "Ok so Kels will you please write him a song?"

"Sure…" Kelsi sat down at the piano and pulled out some sheet music.

I looked down at Sharpay from the stage. "Sharpay, why are you helping me now?" I asked curiously.

She sighed, "I saw all the notes you put in Gabs' locker, and I felt bad for you because she was going to shred them. Then I realized you really do care about her so here I am."

"Oh," I said sadly and looked down at my feet. _She was going to shred them? Man I messed up bad…_ "Thanks Sharpay…"

She nodded, "Now get working, I have to go plan the party…" She turned around and walked out of the auditorium.

I turned towards Kelsi and sat next to her on the piano stool. "Kels I want to help you write the song." I said.

"Ok well let's get started then," she smiled at me and we started.

Gabriella's POV

_Friday…Free Period…_

Okay this whole week the guys have been staring at me up and down and the girls have been glaring at me. What is up with them?

Someone slapped me hard on the cheek. I fell to the ground. "What the hell!" I said while on the floor.

"Why did you change your look?" Mandy yelled angrily.

I stood up and faced Mandy. "Why do you care?" I spat.

"Because you are a geek and you deserve to stay that way!" She raised her hand and it was in a fist. I closed my eyes. After about five seconds I opened my eyes to see what changed her mind. There in front of me was Troy standing behind Mandy glaring at her and holding her fist so she couldn't move it.

"Troy let go!" Mandy yelled.

"Leave her alone Mandy! She doesn't deserve this!" He better not think this is going to make me forgive him.

"Bull!! She is a nerd! She definitely deserves it!" Mandy yelled.

"NO SHE ISN'T!!" Troy yelled.

I turned around from them and ran down the hall towards the girl's bathroom.

Troy's POV

I stepped in front of Mandy. "BRIE!" I yelled after her but she just kept on running. I turned around and faced Mandy. "You are freaking bitch Mandy!" By now there was a small crowd watching our little charade.

"Yeah but I'm your bitch…"she wrapped her arms around my waist and one of them was drifting lower.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" I pushed her off me and stalked off to the auditorium.

Sharpay's POV

I sat on the edge of the stage watching the entrance waiting for Troy. I turned towards Kelsi who was sitting on the piano stool playing the tune to Troy's song. "Where's Troy?" I asked and then she just shrugged. I stood up and walked over to the piano. I sat on the seat next to Kelsi. "Do you think this will work?" I asked.

Kelsi stopped playing the piano. "I hope so," Kelsi replied. "Gabs is just so miserable."

Troy then came storming towards the auditorium. He angrily walked up the steps and stared pacing the stage. Kelsi and I followed him with our eyes. "Where were you?" I asked.

"I had a little run in with Mandy and Gabriella," He replied angrily.

I gasped. "What happened?"

"Nothing! Let's just rehearse," He walked over to the piano and took a copy of the music. He leaned on the lid of the piano and glared at his sheet music. Kelsi started to play the song and Troy closed his eyes and sang.

(A/N: Sorry you won't hear the song until next chapter :)

"Troy that was great!" I walked up to him and saw tears in his eyes. "Troy are you ok?" I put a hand on his shoulder.

"NO I'm not OK!!" He yelled. "The love of my life hates me! All the guys in school are checking her out like she is a piece of meat! No one except her knows the real me and she hates me!!" He put his face in his hands and started to cry. "I need this to work tonight."

Gabriella's POV

I walked out of the bathroom and decided to head to the auditorium and relieve some stress. I walked up there and heard commotion behind the wall. I heard a piano just finish a note. I went to the opening in the wall and peaked in. There was Kelsi and Sharpay sitting on the piano bench and Troy leaning on the lid of the piano…what the hell is going on?

"Troy that was great!" Sharpay got of the piano bench and walked up to Troy. "Troy are you ok?" She put a hand on his shoulder.

"NO I'm not OK!!" Troy yelled. "The love of my life hates me!" _I don't hate him, _"All the guys in school are checking her out like she is a piece of meat!" _Yeah that is starting to creep me out_, "No one except her knows the real me and she hates me!!" He put his face in his hands and started to cry. I started to cry. I moved forward and prepared myself to go forgive him but he said something that stopped me. "I need this to work tonight." What does he need to work tonight? What is going on? I turned around and walked towards the lunch room.

Troy's POV

I walked into the after party after our win that night. The party was already in full swing. People were grinding on the dance floor, couples were making out, and people were drunk. Typical high school party here at East High. I saw the stage with the piano on it. Kelsi then ran up to me. "Ready?" she asked.

I let out a huge breath. "Yes." We walked over to the stage and she sat at the piano and I cut the music on the stereo. Everyone turned their attention to me. I took the microphone in my hand.

Gabriella's POV

I was standing in the back of the room with Sharpay and Taylor at the after party. "Where'd Kels go?" I asked as I scanned the room.

"You will see…" Tay said.

"What is going on gu-" Troy was on stage holding the microphone. What is going on?

"Hey everyone! My name is Troy Bolton!" he said into the microphone. "First off I'd like to say thank you to everyone for supporting us at our basketball games with our wins against the South High Bears and the Clear Lake Warriors!" Everyone in the room cheered. "Well tonight I have a special treat for everyone!" What is he talking about? I looked over at Taylor and Sharpay and they were smirking. "First I'd like Gabriella Montez to come up here on stage with me…" Oh hell no!

**A/N: So did you like it? Hate it? Please tell me! I'd love to hear your opinions or suggestions :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 11: It Takes Two

A/N:

**A/N: ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER!! AWWW anyways lol.**

**I thank each and every one of you for reviewing and telling me what you liked and didn't like about this story! BUT WAIT you still can if you haven't! Just review on this chapter! :)**

**And theres more! I am in the process of writing more stories but they aren't for HSM. I'm actually writing some for Twilight. I'm in the middle of 3 right now but im kinda at the writing block phase because well im stuck! Lol **

**But please stick with me :)**

**Disclaimer-I don't own HSM**

**Review Goal-180**

**Finally Happy**

**Chapter 11: It Takes Two**

Gabriella's POV

"_Hey everyone! My name is Troy Bolton!" he said into the microphone. "First off I'd like to say thank you to everyone for supporting us at our basketball games with our wins against the South High Bears and the Clear Lake Warriors!" Everyone in the room cheered. "Well tonight I have a special treat for everyone!" What is he talking about? I looked over at Taylor and Sharpay and they were smirking. "First I'd like Gabriella Montez to come up here on stage with me…" Oh hell no!_

Sharpay and Taylor grabbed each one of my arms and started dragging me up to the stage. "Woah guys no!" Too late we were standing in front of the small platform that was the stage. Troy and I locked eyes. Taylor and Sharpay let go of me. Troy grabbed on to one of my hands and tugged me on stage.

"Go Kels," he said without breaking eye contact with me. Kelsi started to play a tune on the piano I didn't recognize and then Troy started to sing.

_They say it's a man's world _

_Well, that cannot be denied _

_But what good's a man's world _

_without a women by his side_

_And so i will wait _

_Until that moment you decide _

I stared deep into his eyes and started to get teary. He then saw I was getting teary so he let go of my hand and wiped my eyes with his thumb. Then he grabbed my hand again.

_That i'm your man _

_And you're my girl _

_That i'm the sea _

_And you're the pearl _

_It takes two, baby, _

_It takes two _

_A king ain't a king _

_Without the power behind the throne _

_A prince is a pauper. Babe, _

_Without a chick to call his own _

_So please, darling, choose me _

_I don't wanna rule alone _

_Tell me, _

_I'm your king _

_And you're my queen _

_That no one else _

_Can come between _

_It takes two, baby, _

_It takes two _

_Don't you know _

_Lancelot had Guinevere _

_Mrs. Claus has old St. Nick _

_Romeo had Juliet _

_And Liz, well, she has her Dick _

I looked deep into his eyes and saw how much pain and suffering he had. I saw how truly sorry he was.

_They say it takes two to tango _

_Well, that tango's child's play _

_So take me to the dance floor _

_And we'll twist the night away _

_Just like Frankie Avalon _

_Had his favorite Mouseketeer _

_I dream of a lover, babe, _

_To say the things I long to hear _

_So come closer baby, _

_Oh and whisper in my ear _

_That you're my girl _

_And i'm your boy _

_That you're my pride _

_And i'm your joy _

_That i'm the sand _

_And you're the tide _

_I'll be the groom _

_If you'll be my bride _

_It takes two, baby, _

_It takes two _

_It takes two baby _

_It takes two... _

He finished the song. He didn't break eye contact with me once through out the whole song. "Brie will you forgive me?" He asked into the microphone.

"Yes," I whispered only loud enough for him to here. The biggest smile I have ever seen appeared on his face. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest and his arms went around my waist. He then picked me up and spun me around. I heard the crowd at the party then start to cheer. He put me back down on my feet and we locked eyes again. He leaned in and then I met his lips with my own.

It was a very deep kiss, but I pulled away before it got any deeper because I heard the crowd wolf whistling and cheering. I looked out into the crowd watching us and my cheeks turned a bright red with embarrassment. "Thanks Guys," Troy spoke into the microphone then placed it back on the stand. He grabbed my hand and he pulled me off stage. We walked towards the front door and then went outside and stood on Sharpay's front lawn.

I looked up into Troy's eyes and smiled, "Troy that was really sweet."

"Thanks," Troy chuckled. "I wasn't sure if you were ever going to forgive me." He smiled and then I started to laugh. He looked at me perplexed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," I replied still laughing.

"No tell me."

I looked in his eyes and saw curiosity. "Well I heard you in the auditorium earlier today and I was going to go in there and tell you I forgive you right there, but then you said something like 'I need this to work tonight,' so I decided to wait." I said laughing again.

His mouth dropped open, "So I could've just saved that embarrassing moment?" he asked.

"Hey! You didn't embarrass yourself! It was really good."

He smiled sheepishly. "Thanks."

He sat down on the lawn and then I sat down in-between his legs. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned back against him. I looked down at our hands and I saw Troy twisting his class ring around his right ring finger. I turned a little so I could look at him. I saw he looked nervous. "Troy are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah…well I was just wondering." He said avoiding my gaze.

"Yeah?" I asked.

He took his class ring off his finger and slid it onto my right ring finger. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he looked down into my eyes and his beautiful bright blue eyes were shining with hopefulness.

"Of course!" I hugged him and he put his face in my hair and let out a deep sigh. I pulled back a little and looked back into his eyes. "A little nervous?" I asked jokingly.

"Just a little," he joked and then he leaned in and our lips met. He slid one of his arms up my back and then it stopped at the back of my neck. I moved one of my hands up to his sandy brown hair. His tongue licked my top lip and I opened my mouth in response. Our tongues danced together in our mouths.

"Eww guys!" We pulled away and looked up to see Sharpay standing by us.

"Ugh!" Troy groaned and collapsed on the ground and I just laughed.

"Aww is lil Troysie Woysie mad?" Sharpay asked in a baby voice. Troy and I stood up. I brushed my clothes to make them look right.

"Shar you just ruined the moment!" Again if looks could kill, Sharpay would be 6 feet under because Troy was not happy and I just continued laughing.

"Aww go cry about it Bolton!" Sharpay snapped.

I just laughed again, "Shar where is Tay and Kels?" I asked.

She looked away from Troy and over towards me, "Out back talking to Chad Danforth," Sharpay said and shrugged.

"Uhh why?" I asked.

"I don't know. He came over to the table we were sitting at and then I left to find you." She said.

"Okay well I'm going to go find out, you two have fun bickering." I said and then I walked into the house. I walked through the crowd and then into the kitchen. I saw a bunch of guys doing beer pong. I opened the glass sliding door that led to the back yard. I saw a stereo and more people dancing in the back. I then saw Taylor, Kelsi, and Chad sitting at a table. I walked over to it and sat down in one of the chairs. "Finally I found you guys." I said.

"Hey Gabs," Taylor said.

"Ok Gabriella," Chad said and I looked over to him. "I am so sorry for everything I've done to you…I can't find anyway to explain my behavior except for the fact that I have been a huge jerk. I really am truly sorry. At the talent show when you sang that song I just started to feel so horrible and it made me realize what an ass I have been. I know it may take a while for you forgive me, but someday when you actually do I would like to be friends and I mean I can unde-" I looked at Chad wide eyed and then interrupted him.

"Chad it is ok…I forgive you, you can stop rambling now." I laughed and Chad looked at me in disbelief.

"Wait that easy?" He asked shocked. "I thought you like hated me?"

"Chad I don't hate anyone…" I started and then Taylor interrupted me.

"…Even though some people have been horrible to her." I smiled over at Taylor.

"Like me…" I looked over at Chad and saw his head down. "I am so sorry Gabriella."

I looked at Chad and when I saw him I didn't see the jerk he used to be. I saw a lost guy who is very confused and looks like a long lost puppy. "Seriously Chad I forgive you." I stood up and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around him and he seemed shocked at first but then hugged back. "But call me Gabi." I smiled at him and he returned the gesture.

"Ok…." He kept on smiling and then his face turned serious. "If anybody in this school hurts you like I did then come to me and I will personally kick their ass." He said with a straight face.

I laughed. "Thanks Chad and will do." I hugged him again.

We broke apart and I walked back over to my chair and sat down. Then Taylor asked me, "Where's Shar?"

I shrugged and then said, "Out front with Troy, arguing."

"What is taking them so long!" Taylor exclaimed and then as if on cue Troy and Sharpay showed up arguing.

"No I am spending tomorrow with Brie!" Troy argued.

"Too bad basketball boy we already had plans!" Sharpay said with a smirk.

Troy turned to me with his puppy dog eyes. "Brie…" He whined stretching out my name. I laughed.

"Ok how about this guys. Tomorrow we all spend the day together." I turned to Troy. "You and your friends," Then I turned to Sharpay. "And you, Kels, Tay, and me." I suggested.

"I like that idea!" Chad chimed in.

"Ok so there is our plan!" I smiled in satisfaction.

"Ok Brie." Troy smiled and winked at me before he ran off.

I turned back around to Chad. "So who exactly is Troy asking?"

He shrugged and then scanned over the yard. "Most likely Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross."

"Oh," I said and then started to scan the backyard to see if I knew anyone. I looked around and basically saw a bunch of jocks and people associated with the jocks. Wait I'm associated with the jocks now! I am not their target anymore! YES!

Troy came running back over to where we were seated out of breath. "Zeke and Jason are in." Troy said while taking big deep breaths. He then stood straight up and looked around the table curiously.

I raised one eyebrow, "What's wrong Troy?" I asked.

He snapped out of his trance and looked towards me. Then a slow smirk crossed his face. "Nothing…" He walked over to where I was sitting. He put one of his arms underneath my knees and then one arm around my back. He lifted me out of my seat and set me on the ground. He then sat down in my seat as swiftly as he could.

"HEY!!" I exclaimed.

He shrugged and smirked. "All the seats were taken."

"So you take mine?"

He laughed. "Yep!" I stuck out my tongue at him. "Wow that was scary please don't do that again!" He smirked at me again and then I stuck out my lower lip in a fake pout. He smiled at me and then opened his arms wide. "Come here babe and sit on my lap." I sat down on his lap and then snuggled up into his chest.

"Thank you." I said as he wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on the top of mine.

**A/N: Please Review Guys!!**


	13. Chapter 12: Best Day of My Life

A/N:

**A/N: I'm kinda sad! This story is over! :( And I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this last chapter up! I've just been so busy! But Summer Vacation finally is here and I will have more time to write my ATS and Fan Fiction stories :) Expect ATS out sometime soon :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Anything :( **

**Finally Happy**

**Chapter 12: The Best Day of My Life**

Gabriella's POV

After Troy dropped me off at my house that night I walked into the living room and saw Andie sitting on the couch watching Rush Hour. I walked over to the couch and plopped down next to her. She looked over at me and saw the big smile on my face. She arched one of her eyebrows at me. "Why are you all smiley?"

I stared at the TV screen. "Oh No reason." I kept on smiling.

"Mmhmm, Now spill." She muted the TV and then turned towards me. "You haven't been this happy since last Friday morning."

I turned towards her. "Well you know how I told you what Troy said last week?"

She looked at me confused. "Yeah?"

I turned towards her and told her all of the events this week. Starting with the notes Troy left in my locker and then ending with Chad apologizing. I then held out my right hand and showed her Troy's class ring that was sitting on my ring finger.

"That is so sweet!" She exclaimed and then she hugged me tight. We started to squeal and then we stood up. We started bouncing up and down and squealing.

Rick ran into the room and we both stopped, "Where's the fire?" He exclaimed. I looked over at Rick's tall figure with his shaggy blonde hair. His electric green eyes had shock written all across them. Andie and I then collapsed to the ground laughing. Rick came over and sat on the couch. "What happened?"

I looked up at him. "Troy asked me to be his girlfriend?"

Confusion spread across his face. "The Troy you tutored? I thought…but last week?"

I smiled. "He sang to me in front of the whole school tonight and he made up for it."

Andie playfully hit Rick over the head. "Why can't you do something that romantic?"

He rubbed the back of his head where Andie hit him. "I'm going to have to have a talk with this Troy…he is making me look bad!" We all laughed at his comment.

After I sat down in the living room and talked to Andie and Rick for a little while longer I ran back up to my room. I climbed on the floor and reached under the bed. I pulled out the shoe box and lifted the lid. There sat Troy's cologne, my paint splattered glasses and the picture frame Troy gave me. I grabbed the picture frame and put it back on its rightful place on my bedside table. I then grabbed Troy's cologne out of the box and sprayed a couple of sprays on my sheets and my pillow. I put the cologne back in the box, covered the lid and slid it back under my bed. I walked over to my computer and signed onto AIM. An AIM window instantly popped up when I logged on.

**Charliesangeldude8-**Sup Gabi

**Gabigirl4-**Chad?

**Charliesangeldude8-**Yeah

I burst out laughing at Chad's screen name and then began to type again.

**Gabigirl4-**SWEET SN

**Charliesangeldude8-**Hey a guy can dream…

**Gabigirl4-**At least I know my life won't be boring w/ a friend like u :) lol

**Bballwildcat14 has joined this conversation at 11:49:09PM**

**Charliesangeldude8-**Hey dude

**Bballwildcat14-**Hey Chad Hey Brie

**Gabigirl4-**hey Troy

**Bballwildcat14-**What were you 2 talking bout?

**Gabigirl4-**Nuting rlly…

**Charliesangeldude8-**she was insulting my sn!

**Bballwildcat14-**HAHA

**Charliesangeldude8-**HEY! I thought u liked my sn! IT is not funny!!

**Bballwildcat14-**Yeah in 8th grade

**Charliesangeldude8-**Whatever dude

**MUSICALdiva1 has joined this conversation at 11:51:22PM**

**MUSICALdiva1-**Hey guys!

**Charliesangeldude8-**Hey

**Gabigirl4-**Hey Shar!

**Bballwildcat14-**Hey

**MUSICALdiva1-**So have we decided wat we r doing 2morrow?

**Bballwildcat14-**I say mini golf

**MUSICALdiva1-**I say a movie

**Bballwildcat14-**Mini Golf

**MUSICALdiva1**-Movie

**Charliesangeldude8-**This is going to get good!! Where is my popcorn? BRB!!

**Bballwildcat14-**Mini Golf!!

**MUSICALdiva1**-Movie!!

**Gabigirl4-**ENOUGH!

**Bballwildcat14-**?

**MUSICALdiva1**-??

**Gabigirl4-**How bout bowling?

**MUSICALdiva1-**Bowling is fun

**Bballwildcat14-**I'm in

**Charliesangeldude8-**Ok bk so who is winning?

**MUSICALdiva1-**Gabs

**Charliesangeldude8-**Huh?

**Bballwildcat14-**Brie suggested bowling…so that is wat we r doing

**Charliesangeldude8-**Oh alright well I am going to go eat my popcorn…g2g

**Bballwildcat14-**C u dude

**Gabigirl4-**Bye chad

**MUSICALdiva1-**bye

**Charliesangeldude8 has signed off at 12:02:58AM**

**MUSICALdiva1-**I g2g guys…c u 2morrow

**Gabigirl4-**c u Shar

**Bballwildcat14-** bye

**MUSICALdiva1 Has signed off at 12:03:45AM **

**Bballwildcat14-**Finally Alone!!

**Gabigirl4-**Haha!

**Bballwildcat14-**I am really glad you forgave me Brie.

**Gabigirl4-**So am I Troy :)

**Bballwildcat14-**So u remember when u were tutoring me? W ell every time u would wear short shorts and a tank top…were u trying to tempt me? But I'm not complaining :)

**Gabigirl4-**lol no I wasn't

**Bballwildcat14-**haha well every time u would wear that I would have to restrain myself from kissing you

**Gabigirl4-**Umm thanks? Lol

**Bballwildcat14-**I got another question

**Gabigirl4-**Ok

**Bballwildcat14-**Did I leave my cologne over at ur house?

**Gabigirl4-**Nope

**Bballwildcat14-**R u sure? Bc I thought for sure I did…

**Gabigirl4-**Yep…sry Troy g2g

**Bballwildcat14-**Umm ok bye Brie….I love you

**Gabigirl4-**Love you too Troy

**Gabigirl4 has signed off at 12:10:42AM**

_In the morning…_

I woke up and I felt strong arms wrapped around my waist and a weight pressed against my back. I opened my eyes and looked down at my waist. There were two arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around in the arms and cam face to face with Troy. "Morning beautiful," He pecked me on the lips.

"Morning," I said and smiled.

A smirk then slowly spread across his face. "You are a little liar!"

I looked at Troy with confusion. "Huh?"

The smirk was still plastered on his face. "Why does your bed sheets and pillow smell like my cologne?"

Oh Crap! "Oh uhh well uhh…you see…" His lips met mine and I instantly stopped babbling. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought my body as close to Troy's as humanly possible.

He pulled away from the kiss and smiled. "You are cute when you are nervous."

Blood started to rush to my face and a pink color came on my cheeks. "Thanks…"

He raised one eyebrow. "So where is it?" he asked

I laughed. "Where is what?"

He gave me a skeptical look and then rolled us over so he was on top of me. He then straddled me. Then he brought his hands to my sides and started to tickle me. "Where is it?" He laughed.

"I'll…never…tell…"I said in-between uncontrollable laughs.

"Tell me!" He kept on tickling me.

I kept on laughing and then finally gave in. "Ok ok…get off me and I will get it." I said while laughing. He stopped tickling me and then rolled off me. I got up off my bed and got on the floor. I reached under my bed and pulled out the shoe box. I reached in it and pulled out the cologne. I shoved the shoe box back under my bed and then threw the cologne to Troy. "Thanks," He smiled and then placed it on his jacket on the computer chair. He sat back down on the bed and he pulled me onto his lap. He leaned back against the headboard and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What time are we going bowling?" I asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged. We sat there for a few more minutes and then he grabbed the remote for my TV on the bed side table. He flipped on the TV and turned it to ESPN.

I laughed. "So typical the jock goes to the sports channel!" I exclaimed.

"Hey! I missed the Mavs game last night!"

I laughed at him and then got off his lap. I walked into the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. After I finished I walked back into my room and saw Troy laying on his stomach on my bed totally engrossed in the TV. "Troy," I said but he didn't respond. It looked like he didn't even hear me. I walked over to my bed and crawled on the bed. I then swung one leg over his back and straddled him.

He looked behind him, "Hey Brie." He smiled and then turned back to the game.

I laughed. "I'm going to take a shower then we can go do something," I said as I got off his back and the bed.

He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "Want company?" He asked jokingly.

I slapped him on the shoulder playfully. "Enjoy your sports!" I laughed and then grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt out of my closet. I walked into my bathroom and closed the door behind me. I leaned against the door once it closed and let out a heart felt sigh. A slow smile spread across my face.

_I am Finally Happy…_

**A/N: I can't believe it is finally over! It is so sad! **

**Anyways please tell me what you thought of the final chapter! **

**I am also writing a couple stories at a time right now. So when I finish them I will post them. I am writing 2 HSM ones and 3 Twilight ones!! Hope you enjoy them :)**


	14. Story Playlist

Finally Happy Playlist

**Finally Happy Playlist**

Chapter1: A Dream is A Wish Your Heart Makes-Disney Channel Stars

Chapter 2: So Small-Carrie Underwood

Chapter 3: Welcome to My Life-Simple Plan

Chapter 4: Speak For Myself-Aly & AJ

Chapter 5: I Believe I can Fly- R.Kelly

Chapter 6: Something More-Aly & AJ

Chapter 7: I Got a Feelin'-Billy Currington

Chapter 8: We Ride-Rihanna

Chapter 9: Sticks and Stones-Aly & AJ

Chapter 10: One Day at a Time-Jonas Brothers

Chapter 11: It Takes Two-Zac Efron

Chapter 12: The Best Day of My Life-Jesse McCartnehy


End file.
